The Ugly Truth
by Lizzyc807
Summary: Emma is a producer for a TV show called Wake Up Storybrooke. She is a perfectionist in every way and seeks those same qualities in her partner. She doesn't have much time for love since the show has been getting low ratings and she needs to find a way to bring them up. Killian Jones comes into her life with a segment called the Ugly Truth and makes her rethink her life plans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ugly Truth

Emma Swan was a producer for the local morning show Wake Up Storybrooke. Her clothes were neat and tidy. She kept her long blond hair in a tight braided bun making sure that all strands were in place. She was the picture of professional perfection at all times. She prided herself in doing an outstanding job and it consumed most of her time leaving little spare time for a personal life.

She dated but it was difficult for her to find a man who could live up to her standards. She didn't want to settle for anything less than perfection so she kept a check list of qualities and character traits that she most admired in a partner. She would meet men who met some of the criteria but very few that met many or all of the items. She still tried though because she was a hopeless romantic and she really believed he was out there for her and she wouldn't stop looking until she found the one.

Her production assistant Ruby was her accomplice in finding suitable men to date. Ruby knew how hard she worked and often setup dates for her since she knew that Emma would neglect doing it for herself. Ruby always kept the check list in mind too when searching for suitable candidates on the dating website . Ruby also managed to dig up extra background on the dates for Emma so that she could be fully prepared when she met them. It might have been a little over the top but she liked to be in control of the situation and she also believed she could never be too prepared.

This morning had been a particularly trying day at the station. She was called in to her boss and station manager, Robin's office as soon as she got there. She was told that they needed to find a way to attract viewers because they were losing market share to other local affiliates and if they didn't step it up soon they could be cancelled. Apparently there was a guy on public access channel 83 that was pulling higher ratings than they were. This was going to be a tough situation but she felt like she could handle it. She could rally and pull in some new ratings.

When she left his office she felt down but she empowered herself to work harder and come up with new ideas. As soon as she walked into her office she had 3 other segment producers yelling at her with problems. The news anchor's Mary Margaret and David were a married couple who were apparently having a bit of marital troubles lately and were bickering and talking about each other behind their backs whenever they had the chance.

Her Reality and Entertainment TV producer Belle and her Sports segment producer Grumpy were at odds too fighting for more air time.

She also had 6 little guys waiting to audition for the job of the new weather man. They were all referred by Grumpy.

None of them were looking at her directly and they kept bickering back and forth. She pulled the whistle out of her draw and blew it.

"Guys, I understand you have troubles but now is not the time. Would you please take it outside and we will schedule time to work it out later." she said.

Ruby came in and ushered them all out closing the door behind her. She spent the afternoon brainstorming ideas to offer at their producers meeting the next day. She heard a knock at the door.

"Emma, don't forget you have that date with Victor this afternoon." she said handing her the background sheets.

"Right, Right, Maybe I should skip it and stay here and keep working. I need to come up with good ideas." she said.

"Emma, look at him. Look at his bone structure. That could be the bone structure of your future children. You can't cancel on him. You've already rescheduled twice and he has 9 out of 10 items on your check list." She pleaded.

"You're right. Thank you Ruby. I really appreciate that you look out for me." said Emma smiling.

"Have a great time! I want details when you get in tomorrow." said the pretty brunette with the big eyes smiling back at her.

"Thanks for looking out for me Ruby!"said Emma rushing to the door.

She arrived at the restaurant where she and Victor decided to meet for a drink. She walked up to the hostess when she didn't see him immediately.

"Excuse me have you seen a man with blond hair, about 5'8 / 5'9, I know not very tall but he's read the Great Gatsby twice?"

"I can read it a third time if it helps." said Victor walking over from the near bar with a drink in hand.

"Hi I'm Emma. I'm sorry I'm late." she said extending her hand to greet him.

"Victor, I'm glad you could make it." he said extending his hand and shaking hers.

The waiter brought them to a cozy table off to the side from the regular bustling patrons.

"Would you like some water?"asked the waiter.

"Yes, I'll take a bottle of flat water." said Victor.

"Wait, did you know that there was a law passed now that restaurants have to filter their drinking water which makes it essentially the same as bottled water except you don't have to pay $7 dollars for it." said Emma.

"Yes, but I like the taste better. "he said.

She nodded letting out a breath.

"While you are at it get me a scotch on the rocks too please." he said.

The waiter nodded.

"But your profile said that you like red wine." she said pulling it from her bag.

"You printed my profile?"asked Victor.

"Well no but my associate producer did. She likes me to be prepared. Well I like to be prepared. I'm always prepared. Kudos by the way on the comprehensive car insurance." she said smiling.

"That's not in my profile." said Victor shaking his head.

"No but it's in your background check." she said.

He looked at her with wide eyes and took a swig of his drink.

"So tell me about yourself." said Emma.

"What's left that you don't already know?"he asked.

"That's true." she said smiling.

There was an uncomfortable pause and the waiter brought their drinks.

"I was afraid this would happen so I took the liberty of printing out some talking points." she said handing him a copy.

"So this has happened before I take it?" he asked taking another swig of his drink.

"Well no but you have 9 out of 10 of the necessary attributes on my checklist." she said.

"Oh dear god" he mumbled under his breath.

"Ooh let's start with number 3."she said enthusiastically.

He just shook his head looking around uncomfortably.

She walked slowly along the stone path towards her home. She lived in a condominium that had a door that led directly out into a courtyard. The path was under the cover of tall trees that made the place feel homey. That was one of the reasons she chose to live here. It was a peaceful retreat after a long day at the station.

She stopped by the mailbox and grabbed her mail. She unlocked the door and her cat Baelfire came running up to greet her. He was an orange tabby with white stripes. He was always trying to run through the door to get outside. She had to be quick about getting in and shutting the door or he would go running out. He already had a run in with several of the other cats in her development and she wasn't interested in looking to find homes for any more kittens.

"No, Baelfire. You can't go out." she scolded.

She took of her coat and hung it neatly in the front closet before going back to her room and getting ready for bed. She walked in her room and picked up the TV remote and turned on the nightly news so she would have a little company. It was an exhausting day and nothing seemed to be going her way. She was pretty sure that was the worst date she had ever been on even if he did have a lot of the qualities she hoped for in a partner. He certainly seemed to drink a lot. Oh well, she needed to focus on her career now anyway.

She began to get undressed and ready for bed just listening to the news in the background when Baelfire ran across the bed and stepped on the remote control changing the channel. She turned and saw that this was the program her boss was talking about earlier in his office.

The show was called The Ugly Truth. There was a very attractive man with Dark hair and piercing blue eyes as the host. He was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt that hugged his form and loose fitting jeans. She picked up the remote control and turned up the volume. He had an English accent and a voice that was smooth as silk. She was intrigued.

It was a very strange set. He had two mannequins dressed as pirate wenches and large metal red grill in front of what she assumed was a news desk. He had a sign hanging behind it with the show name, "The Ugly Truth" on it in white with a black outline around it.

She sat on the edge of her bed and listened intently as he spoke.

"I'm Killian Jones and we're back with the Ugly Truth. I'll be taking callers on our topic tonight:

_What men and women really want from a Relationship?"He said._

"So I've been doing some reading."He said as he picked up some books from the desk and held them out in front of himself.

"Smart women foolish choices."he said as he tossed it in to the grill.

"Men who love women who hate them." He said as he tossed it into the grill.

She was appalled. She got up picked her own copies of those books from her nightstand still watching him intently shaking her head.

"Women who love men who love women who hate loving them blah blah blah." He said tossing it into the grill.

He picked up a gas can and poured it on top of the books and tossed a match in to light them on fire.

"You see Billions of dollars are spent each year on this psychobabble. Listen up ladies because I'm only going to say this once. All you need to know is three words. :

_Men are Simple._

Forget this, Men are from Venus crap, It's is a waste of your time and money. You want to be a lonely hag, then that's fine keep reading these books. You want a relationship here's how you do it – It's called a stair master. Get on it and get skinny. Get some trashy lingerie while you're at it. All we are interested in is looks. No one falls in love with your personality at first site. We fall in love with your tits and your ass. We stick around for what you are willing to do with them. You want to win a man over you don't need 10 steps you need one and It's called a _blow job_. And don't forget to." He said as he bent down and picked up a marshmallow on a stick and ate it swallowing it with a gulp.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number on the screen. She was appalled.

"First Caller, you're on the air." he said sitting behind his desk.

"How dare you burn those books? They've really help me get through some tough times." said the woman caller with a shaky voice.

"What's your boyfriend's name princess?"he asked.

"I-I don't have a boyfriend." she said.

"My point exactly Shrek! Next caller you're on the air." he called.

Emma was pissed now. How dare he discount those books that she too read for comfort and advice? She needed to be in control and those books gave her the steps to do it.

"So you're saying Men are incapable of love?"said Emma into the phone.

"I'm sorry did I burst your little harlequin romance bubble? What? come on?"he said mockingly.

"The only thing you burst is your credibility. Men are completely capable of experiencing love" She said.

"Ok, I'll bite. Who's the guy? Who is this Mr. Wonderful?" he asked.

"He's smart. He is handsome but he doesn't know it. He is successful but in a job that means something. He loves red wine and picnics." she said wistfully.

Killian was making snoring noises and mocking her.

"Wait this guy can't be from America. You're not calling from Europe are you?"he asked.

"He loves dogs but he is really a cat person. He never gets up before you on a Sunday morning. "she said smiling.

"Wait a second I get it you're a lesbian?" he said.

"What?"she yelled.

"Well you must be. You just described the perfect woman." he said.

"Why are you so threatened by these qualities? Is it perhaps because you don't possess a single one of these qualities and that is the real reason that women are not interested in you?"she asked.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks of my own money if you go get this guy and bring him down here so I can meet him." he said.

"Well he's out there somewhere." she said wistfully.

"Wait a second? You're not even dating this guy?"he asked.

"No, I'm describing a type. I thought that's what we were doing." she asked.

He laughed heartily.

"You don't even know him? Whoa, whoa now I get the picture. Hold on? You're a dog. You must be." he said laughing.

"What?"she said sitting down on her bed.

"Well you must be or you would be out breaking some poor schmuck's heart instead of fantasizing about Mr. Wonderful. Face it, you're ugly." he said pounding on an alarm on his desk.

"I am not ugly." she said softly.

"Well ok let me help you out here. You might as well face the fact that you're going to be alone and stop pining away for some fantasy guy you're not going to get." he said matter of fact.

"How could you possibly know?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hey Lass, the show is called the Ugly Truth. If you can't face it don't call." He said hanging up their call.

_Well that about wraps it up for the evening. I'm Killian Jones reminding you that the truth is never pretty._

She sat at the edge of her bed dumbfounded watching the program end.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: The Ugly Truth

After last night's episode with Killian Jones she felt like she needed to look extra pretty today. She wasn't a dog. She was beautiful. She couldn't help it if she had high standards and she wasn't going to let some blowhard from cable access sway her confidence. She dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white scoop neck blouse and a light blue sweater. She also wore her favorite boots that gave her extra confidence when she needed it. She walked with her head held high through the station. She carefully filled her coffee mug and headed towards the meeting with her team.

"Hey Emma, How was your date?"asked Ruby intercepting her around the bend.

"I liked the restaurant, it was a nice choice but that's about it. Other than that it was probably the worst date I've been on in awhile." sighed Emma.

"Really? He was so cute though?"said Ruby frowning.

"I whole heartedly give you my permission to call him. I think he might actually be perfect for you." said Emma smiling.

"Hmm, Maybe I will." said Ruby.

They walked into the room and sat down with the others. They were waiting for Robin to get their daily meeting started. Mary Margaret, David, Belle, Grumpy, and Ruby sat around the table sharing ideas for new segments and specials on the show. She created a list of ideas that she wanted to share for sweeps week in hopes of getting their ratings up.

Robin came bounding into the office with a big grin on his face.

"Good Morning everyone! I have something to show you and I must warn you to brace yourselves." he said smiling.

Everyone sat back and looked towards the TV monitor. Emma's mouth opened wide with shock. It was Killian Jones and The Ugly Truth blaring at them. His Ugly alarm going off in front of him in all its blaring glory and then her voice coming through saying I'm not ugly. She reached for the remote control and quickly turned off the show.

"Why are we watching this?"asked Emma flustered feeling the redness creeping up in her cheeks.

"Say Hello to our new guest commentator. I'm starting him off at two segments a week. Three minutes a pop." said Robin smiling.

"Are you kidding me?"asked Emma.

"Who the hell is this guy?"asked Grumpy.

"His name is Killian Jones."said Robin.

"He's an uber moron misogynist who represents everything that is wrong with television and society." said Emma huffing.

"I get crap every time I suggest something remotely fluffy or fashionable but this is OK." said Belle.

"Aww Come on, he's got a point of view. We don't have to like it. We're news people, we're objective. Archie Hopper of SBNC interviews villains but that doesn't mean he likes them. He does it for the ratings. "said Robin pacing around smiling at each member of the team.

"I have a whole list of ideas right here to help us boost the ratings. You're going to love it. We don't need him." said Emma shaking her head and handing him her list.

The rest of the table was also in agreement with Emma. No one wanted to give up time for their own segments in favor of offering a newcomer their beloved space.

"An Intimate profile of the mayor?" asked Robin grimacing.

"Yeah, Regina is intriguing." said Emma.

"Yeah, I like how she dresses." said Belle.

"Unless you can get her pole dancing at the Rabbit Hole and turning tricks in the back nobody is going to give a shit." said Killian walking into the room with a station coffee mug in hand and smug look on his face.

He was dressed in a casual pair of jeans, a light blue body hugging T-shirt and a black running jacket over top that was zipped down to the center. It also appeared that he'd already been hired as he had an entry badge hanging around his neck.

Everyone at the table was staring in shock. All except Emma who was shooting daggers at him with her eyes and mumbling under her breath.

Robin was laughing and patting him on the back. Clearly Killian had already become his new pet project and Emma was going to have to deal with Corporate pressure whether she liked it or not.

"What did I tell you, isn't this guy great?"asked Robin smiling.

"Thanks Boss." said Killing patting Robin on the back.

"You already hired him?"asked Emma giving Robin a look that could kill.

"Who's this delightful creature?"asked Killian looking towards her and smiling.

"I'm your producer." said Emma smugly.

He extended his hand and she reached out to shake but he pulled it up to his lips kissing her hand.

"I like a woman on top." he smiled at her with a wink.

She retracted her hands and blinked her eyes quickly with her mouth open at his incredulous behavior. She looked around the table and each woman including Ruby's expression matched her own.

"Oh My God" mouthed Ruby.

Emma nodded.

Robin was laughing at everything he said and did as he probably thought he was his salvation in this ratings race.

"Emma, he's just kidding." said Robin.

Killian walked over and grabbed a donut from the side table high fiving David as he walked by.

"Oh sure he is." said Emma smirking.

"Hey Killian did you see your office?"asked Robin.

"No, I didn't." said Killian with a mouth full of donut.

"Oh, come on. Let me show you. Everyone take five. I'll be right back." said Robin pulling Killian along with him out of the conference room.

"Were you all not there last year for our sexual harassment meeting?"asked Emma in an irritated tone.

"David, were you not there?"asked Mary-Margaret crossing her arms in front of her.

"He wasn't sexually harassing me." said David smiling.

The room was heightened with tension after Robin left. When he returned they had their normal daily meeting to go over station activities but Emma just didn't feel like herself. He had her flustered and the day just began. She was still not happy that corporate didn't trust her to make decisions for her show and went around her.

She retired to her office to collect herself avoiding contact with the others who seemed to understand that she needed space. She was pacing her office reminding herself that she was an award winning news producer. She kept repeating it like a mantra. She could do whatever she needed to do to get things back on top again. Suddenly her door opened.

"You're an award winning news producer?"said Kilian smiling his blue eyes gleaming.

She raised an eyebrow and glared at him.

"Don't you knock?"she asked with a twinge of anger in her voice.

She knew what happened between them last night but he didn't know. She needed to be the professional that she was after all he was working there now. She tried to compose herself but it was very difficult with him looking at her that way.

"I did knock but you didn't answer lass." said Killian in his smooth as silk voice.

"So essentially you're knock was completely negated by your lack of social etiquette that follows a knock. You should wait to be invited in before you barge in unannounced." scolded Emma.

"Whoa, you're wound up like a fucking top." said Killian gasping.

"Woof Woof. Remember the bark. A little phone conversation we had?" asked Emma staring intently.

His eyes widened in understanding. He relaxed his stance pointing in her direction.

"Aye, What do you know? You're not ugly at all." said Killian looking her up and down smiling.

"Oh, well imagine my relief." said Emma shaking her head.

"You know, I wanted to thank you for getting me this gig. I never would have gotten it without you. You and I we make a good team." said Killian smiling and nodding at her.

"You make imbecilic trash that is watched by house bound inbreds who are so busy with their hands down their pants that they can't change the channel." said Emma smugly crossing her arms in front of her.

"I hadn't really been picturing you that way but that's a nice image lass." said Killian smiling.

"I do not watch your program. My cat stepped on the remote." said Emma.

"You want to thank your pussy for me then?"said Killian grinning from ear to ear, eyes shining brightly at her.

Emma rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise walking away from him out of her office. She needed to get away from him as soon as she could. She was so angry. Her composure went right out the window. She needed to get rid of him. He was everything that compromised the integrity of the news that she loved. She looked over her shoulder to see him standing their smiling and watching her walk away. He waved and winked at her. She shook her head in disgust.

Emma met up with David and Mary-Margaret who were putting on their finishing touches back stage. David had those ridiculous white papers tucked into his collar so he didn't get any make up on his clothes. He had on a blue pin stripe suite with a blue and white striped tie over a crisp white button down shirt. Mary-Margaret was wearing a body hugging blue dress that was very low cut in the front. Her dark hair was cropped short framing her face and her makeup was flawless. They were perfect compliments of each other. They still appeared to have a lot of tension between them as their body language suggested.

Emma was fuming. She took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?"asked Mary Margaret.

"It's Kilian Jones. He just gets under my skin. I don't want him here." said Emma.

"He seems alright to me." said David looking up from his notes.

Emma and Mary-Margaret gave him a look of death.

"Ten minutes to air time." Called the camera man.

"Listen, I need you to be the accomplished news people that you are today. I need you to skewer Killian Jones. I want him to go up in flames. I want Killian Jones to be nothing more than a pile of ash when you are done with him. I want the janitor to come in and vacuum him up and then I want him to throw the ashes into the dumpster. Then I want the rats and bugs to vomit and defecate on Killian Jones ashes. That still won't be good enough." said Emma nostrils flaring.

Mary-Margaret was looking at her intently with a worried gaze nodding. David was grooming himself in his mini mirror and looked up nodding. Emma stormed off to head back to the control booth.

"Wow, I thought you were angry and bitter." said David rolling his eyes.

"No, David that would be my untouched vagina. "said Mary-Margaret smirking.

Killian was so excited to be going on live network television. Something good was finally happening for him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to get a shot on one of the premier shows in Storybrooke. It might be small to others but it was big to him. He entered the set that was mostly blue tones. It had a large blue desk in front with a Storybrooke logo on the front in white and blue. There were 3 chairs setup behind the desk and a flat screen TV monitor hung on the wall behind them. He rubbed his hands together and came forward taking the open seat next to Mary Margaret.

He observed that David and Mary-Margaret were bickering back and forth about some sort of bird being in David's dressing room. Mary-Margaret had an affinity to birds for some reason and they were always following her around. She claimed they could understand her and she liked talking to them. It wasn't her fault he left the window open and he should be more careful next time. David shook his head in frustration. They got the signal that the countdown was beginning and the pair straightened up into their on air stance and they smiled.

"3 . 2. 1" said the cameraman.

"Good Morning Storybrooke."said David.

"For years there have been worries about television lowering standards but this man and his local public access show have brought things to a new low. With that we welcome Killian Jones. "said Mary Margaret smiling.

Killian winked towards the camera and smiled.

"Good Morning." said Killian.

"Killian how do you respond to people who say your show is offensive." Said David.

"Well it is, but then again so is the truth." said Killian.

"The truth about what Mr. Jones?" asked Mary Margaret in a serious tone.

"Well, What relationships are really like. Take Marriage for instance. It's about social pressure, status, and sex. If it weren't for these three things men and women wouldn't even speak." said Killian frankly.

"Oh Dear, it sounds to me like no one's ever loved you and you're taking it out on the female population." said Mary Margaret in a serious tone.

David laughed.

"Hmm, while we are making these observations Mary Margaret, you both project this image of the perfect couple when clearly it's a lie. "said Killian shrugging his shoulders.

"Excuse me." said David looking agasp.

"Come on David, you used to be this cool confident gentleman. You had a swagger that had women dropping at your feet. What the hell happened Mate?"asked Killian.

"I – I .."stammered David.

" And you Mary Margaret. This lass is no dummy. She knew the only way she was getting off the weekend shift was by hooking up with you. Lo and behold she became more popular than you did making twice your salary." said Killian.

"Hold on pal, I'm very proud of my wife's success." said David.

"You are so full of bologna. You hated her success. You feel emasculated by her. That screws with your head. Which in turn screws with your manhood." said Killian getting up and walking over behind David putting his hands on his shoulders.

"What's your point Mr. Jones?"asked Mary Margaret raising an eyebrow speaking through gritted teeth.

"Mary Margaret, my point is that your husband hasn't had sex with you in what three month?" asked Killian looking at David.

"That's not my fault." said David sheepishly.

"You're right, it's her fault." said Killian.

"What am I supposed to do? Turn down the money so he can get an erection?"said Mary Margaret in defeat.

"I agree with you, but you've economically emasculated your husband to the point where he is afraid to want you. Sure you could dump his ass but have you seen the eligible men in Storybrooke? It's slim picking out there for a woman. " said Killian.

Mary Margaret nodded her head and smiled at David.

Killian put his arms around both David and Mary Margaret standing in between them.

"You aren't going to do any better than David. You have to let him be a man." said Killian.

"I've let him be a man. I've tried to let him be a man." said Mary Margaret.

"Yes, you have to let me be a man." said David.

"You have to let him be a man." said Killian nodding.

Killian pushed David's chair closer to Mary Margaret.

"Now you Frowny McFlacid kiss your wife." said Killian.

"I'm not frowny." said David.

Mary Margaret huffed.

"Does that mean what I think it means? I'm not flacid." said David.

"Just kiss her mate!"said Killian raising his eyebrows and looking towards the camera.

He could see Emma freaking out in the control booth up ahead and it just made him smile wider.

"Mary Margaret, damn it let me be a man." said David pulling her up from her seat and closing his mouth over hers for a deep body hugging kiss that lead to a make out session on camera.

"And that my friends is the Ugly Truth." said Killan grinning from ear to ear pointing towards the couple and reclaiming his seat.

David stood up from his chair, picked up Mary Margaret and threw her over his shoulder carrying her off the set.

"Let me be a man!"said David.

The pair were giggling as they left, clearly he'd gotten them back on track. Killian was smiling and he could see Emma in the booth waving her hands wildly above her. The on air light went off. He stood, raised his hand to his brow and saluted in her direction.

She was looking back in anger arms crossed over her chest.

Emma watched the segment intently hoping that Killian would be tripped up and laughed off the stage but the man was fully at ease. He flowed back and forth stumping both anchors at each turn. He found their vulnerability and used it to create an upheaval right in front of her that Robin was eating up. She was also distressed to find out that Robin and corporate overruled her command of the set and she was unable to cut the segment when things became inappropriate or heated. She just stood and watched teeth gritted and hopeful that her team would do her justice and tame this wild dog but it never happened. She looked around the booth and her team was smiling and enjoying the segment.

"Now that was some great TV! Great Job everyone." shouted Robin as he walked out of the control booth.

She let out an exaggerated breath and stormed out.

"Don't let him get to you Emma." said Ruby grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Do you know how hard I've worked to keep crap like that out of this show? He said _erection _on live tv! " exclaimed Emma.

Ruby nodded furrowing her brow.

Emma's features softened towards her friend.

"Of course you do. You are always there for me. If anyone knows how frustrating this is it's you. I'm sorry I yelled at you Ruby." said Emma.

"No problem Emma. I understand." said Ruby.

"I just need some time to think." said Emma giving her a sad smile and walking off.

She entered her office and closed the door. She lay back against the door and surveyed the room. She felt all the control she had this morning slipping away. She felt like she could get sick. She needed more of an escape so she moved towards her closet which would hide her from anyone walking by. Her office was basically a wall of windows with a door that didn't afford her too much privacy. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest closing her eyes so she could think.

"I'm sure she's in here." called Ruby.

She woke with a start. She realized she was still sitting in her closet. She had no idea how long she had been in there. She heard voices outside in her office and then the door knob turned and light came crashing in. She grimaced.

"Emma, are you alright?" asked Ruby extending her hand to help her up off the floor.

"We got 1148 calls, 300 emails, 53 percent of them were women. This guy is a lightening rod. "said Robin smiling.

"They liked him?"asked Emma with a surprised look on her face.

"Liked him? They loved him! 93 percent of it was positive." said Robin grinning from ear to ear.

Ruby was smiling at her.

"How is that possible?" asked Emma putting her hand to her head.

"I don't know but I am scaling back the news and giving it to The Ugly Truth." said Robin.

"Robin, I really think this is a mistake. What do we even know about this guy? Who is he really?"asked Emma.

"Ah, he moved here with his father and sister when he was ten. He pitched two no hitters in little league championship games. That's cute. Voted most likely to get slapped in his High school year book. He spent three years in the Navy. He was once arrested for urinated out of a moving vehicle. That is actually incredibly challenging. He's never been married. He hates asparagus." said Ruby going down her checklist enthusiastically.

Emma nodded.

"Look, let's just keep a smile on this guys face and we'll both get our contracts renewed." said Robin giving thumbs up as he left her office.

"Congratulations." said Ruby hesitantly.

Emma walked back into the closet and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ugly Truth

Killian lived in the garage apartment behind his sister Ariel's house. Ariel was divorced and had a 14 year old son named Henry. After Ariel's husband left, he moved back to town to help her with the bills and help look after Henry. Ariel's husband took a job on a merchant cargo ship and lived away from Storybrooke for months at a time. Henry took it hard when his dad left and Ariel was grateful to have Killian there to help. Henry had been getting into fights and causing trouble at school. It was Killian's influence that really helped get him back on track. He made a decent amount of money on wall street and was tired of living the fast life. He was only too happy to get away from the rat race and settle down back in their small town when she called him with the news about Henry. He'd also needed to get away from a toxic relationship with a woman named Milah who neglected to tell him that she was married when he met her. Her husband was involved in some sort of organized crime ring back in New York so that was another reason for him to get out of town quickly and cut ties with her all together.

He had a great day. His dream of bringing his show to network TV came true and he was making money again. Even though he had a savings he wanted to be a contributing member of society. That was how he was raised. His father was a dock worker who was a bit rough around the edges. He never seemed to get over his mother's death. He drank himself into an early grave. If it weren't for Ariel he probably wouldn't have gotten along as well as he did. His sister always seemed to keep positive regardless of her situation and they worked together to keep life moving. His sister was a nurse at a local nursing home that allowed her decent hours so that she could be home with Henry by dinner time.

He would admit to anyone that he liked being with women. It was obvious but he never really found one woman that could make him happy for long but he really did know how to have fun. His sister would tell people that he was afraid of commitment but he knew better that he just hadn't been good at making choices in the types of girls he dated. He decided to keep things on the surface and he wouldn't get hurt. He walked into his humble garage apartment and saw the answering machine's light blinking. He put down his mail and pushed the button to check the messages.

_Hey Killian its Lauren. I'm having a party and you know what happens when I drink tequila. Beeeeep_

He crossed himself and kissed his fingers up to the sky and took off his jacket. Lauren was a lot of fun when she drank tequila.

_It's me Nikki why haven't you called me. _

"Hey. Who's that? "asked Henry.

He tried to stop the message. _I miss you. I can't stop thinking about your huge. _He pounded on the machine._ rubbing all over my dripping wet. _He pulled the plug on the machine to stop the message from playing in front of Henry.

"Hey kid. How was school ?"asked Killian grinning.

They left his apartment and headed towards the main house.

"Well you totally hosed me. "said Henry.

"What?" He asked.

"Last week on your show you said to be mean to hot girls because they will want you more; well I tried it on Grace, she cried and I got detention." Said Henry looking dejected.

"First of all don't listen to what I say on my show lad. Second of all, you're supposed to do that to 25 year old girls who are hot and think they can get any guy they want. Not 14 year old girls who are going through puberty. They have enough problems." Said Killian sitting back on the couch and turning on the TV.

Henry plopped next to him.

"My mom said that when she was 14 that she was the prettiest girl in class." said Henry.

"Let me tell you something, when she was 14, I was there and she lied." he joked noticing that she stepped into the room.

"Don't listen to your Uncle Killian. He was blind from touching himself inappropriately." said Ariel walking over carrying a large cake box and smiling.

"That's a nice thing to say in front of your son." said Killian.

"Like he hasn't heard worse while watching your show." she said sitting in between the pair on the couch.

He huffed.

"Let's hope you can clean it up now that you are on a network. Congrats!" she said enthusiastically flipping open the cake box and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled looking down into the box at the delicious cake with Congratulations written across the middle.

Emma settled in for another quiet evening at home. She dressed in her comfy silk night shirt and pulled a soft pink hoody over head. She was letting down her hair and combing her fingers through it exposing all of the curls that the tight braids left behind when she heard a crash come from the other room.

Baelfire knocked over the fishbowl and there were broken pieces all over the floor along with the gravel, plants, and water was getting everywhere.

"Baelfire No!" she called as she bounded towards him.

Baelfire ran through the room towards the open window and jumped out into the yard. She pulled open the front door and he was climbing the tree in front of her condo.

"Baelfire No!" she called.

It was too late. He was already up in the tree.

"Baelfire! Shit, alright I'll just come up. Just don't move. " she said.

She climbed up into the tree and grabbed him. She held him close to her body so he wouldn't wiggle away. She looked down and began to worry about getting out of the tree safely while holding him. She looked up and noticed that her neighbor across the way had his window open. When he stepped out into view he was wrapping a towel around his waist. He was a fine specimen. He had nicely coiffed reddish blond hair and a lean physique. He was also dripping wet.

"Oh My."she gasped. She was literally a peeping tom.

Meow purred Baelfire. She clasped her hand over his mouth so they wouldn't be caught and continued to watch him as he finished his hygienic routine. He brushed his hair back slowly showing off his biceps. She knew she shouldn't be watching but he was too delicious not to. He came walking towards his balcony into the open of the room. He was beautiful with a symmetrical squared jaw. He was rubbing dental floss in his teeth.

"Ooh, he flosses." she said excitedly as she watched him snuggling Baelfire closely.

She struggled to keep a good footing in the tree and Baelfire wiggled in her arms.

All of the sudden the tree branch that she was standing on gave way and she came crashing down. She was left hanging upside down in the tree with her feet holding her in place in the branch above.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

She let go of Baelfire as her night shirt hung down in her face exposing her white silk underwear and her tummy.

"Somebody help me. Please somebody help me. I'm stuck in a tree. Anybody" she yelled as her arms flailed over her head.

Baelfire sat looking up at her purring and meowing.

Her hot neighbor came running out of his apartment wearing nothing but a towel.

"Help me, I'm stuck in a tree! I'm stuck in a tree!"she called.

"Whoa whoa, calm down." he said.

"Please get me down, please get me down." she said her arms trying to grab hold of him as he moved closer to her. She accidentally pulled off his towel exposing him in front of her.

With her eyes wide she looked up at him. Wow was all she could think seeing him up close and personal.

He laughed.

"I'm so sorry." she said feeling the blush creep over her cheeks as she couldn't stop smiling.

He smiled and reached behind her picking up his towel from the ground and wrapping back around himself.

"Hold still ok?"he said.

She nodded.

He pushed her up and she was able to grab the branch and pull herself up. Then he helped her down out of the tree but she noticed a pain in her ankle and she couldn't put full pressure on it.

"Ow!"she gasped.

"Why don't you come with me and let me take a look at that for you lass. I'm a doctor." he said.

She couldn't help looking up into his blue eyes that were gazing at her with concern. She nodded her head as she was speechless at the moment.

He helped her into his apartment and he sat her onto a chair. There were half unpacked moving boxes all over his place.

"Make yourself at home. I'm just going to grab some clothes. Sorry for the mess. I've just moved in." he said smiling.

She surveyed the room. He had nice taste from what she could see. It was masculine and modern. He had a leather couch with a dark cherry wood coffee table in front of it. He had a TV mounted above his fireplace and two very tasteful lamps on each side of the dark brown leather couch. She sat in a comfy leather chair with an ottoman in front of it.

"This is a nice place." she called.

He came walking back in after he put on a soft gray button up short sleeve Henley. His dark blue sweatpants hung low on his hips showing her the delicious curve of his muscles. She smiled wide at the memory of what was hiding underneath.

"So you just moved in? I'm Emma. I live across the square." she said grinning from ear to ear trying not to be too fidgety.

He sat down on the stool in front of her and pulled out an ace bandage. He examined her foot and ankle before he wrapped it up.

"I'm Graham." he said as he continued to wrap her foot.

"So you're a doctor. Wow! she said breathy.

She couldn't stop grinning. She tried to flirt as best as she could in this situation.

"I'm an orthopedic surgeon actually. I do a lot of leg and hip stuff but I do get the occasional foot." he said smiling holding her foot.

She was giggling.

"Look your ankle seems to be ok. Looks to me like a mild sprain so you should be fine." said Graham getting up from the stool.

"Great. I guess I'm pretty lucky that my cat chose the tree outside your window to climb." said Emma grinning.

She wasn't ready for this to be over but she begrudgingly stood to leave. She was standing in front of him looking him over and she noticed that he seemed to be looking her over too. She was glad she was wearing something slinky and feminine.

"Well I'm here if you ever need me. Look I'm going to put my home number on the back of my business card. If your ankle starts giving you any problems you can give me a call." he said smiling.

"Great, thanks." she said twisting her hair on her finger and grinning like an idiot.

_Meow_

Baelfire was wrapping himself around Graham's legs and purring.

"Oh wow, that's weird. He usually doesn't like men." said Emma.

Graham bent down and picked him up.

"Well you know, dogs are great but I'm a cat person." he said as he rubbed his nose against Baelfire's little head.

She let out a little sigh and smiled as wide as she could. She felt like the air just went out of her as she watched him snuggle her cat close and pet him.

"I guess I'll get going then." she said breathlessly.

He looked at her and their gaze locked. She didn't want to leave.

"Ok", he said eyeing the door still holding her cat.

She was in a daze as she walked towards the door looking over her shoulder and smiling. Had she just met the perfect man that she described the other night? She was afraid that she would wake up from this dream any minute.

"Thanks again for saving my life. Bye" she said walking out the door and closing it.

She was jumping up and down outside the door at this chance meeting. Then she realized that she was missing something. _Baelfire._ She heard the door open at her back and quickly stopped jumping.

"You forgot your cat." he said smiling.

"Ooh, I had a spider on me. It's gone now." she said trying to cover her completely dorky happy dance that she hoped he missed.

She took Baelfire from him and wrapped him in her arms cuddling him close to her body.

"Thanks again." she said smiling.

"Alright, goodnight." he said.

"Bye." she said grinning.

She strode back over to her condo with a large grin on her face tucking his card into her bra. Today was a good day after all. She kissed Baelfire on the head a few times in thanks for his bad behavior.

When she got to the station she still had the same huge smile on her face that she had when she left Graham's the night before.

"Ruby, I need to talk to you." she said excitedly as she ran into her friend in the coffee room.

"Ohh, I'm intrigued. What's got you so excited this morning? I'm glad to see you are no longer hiding in your closet." said Ruby.

"I met someone last night." Said Emma grinning from ear to ear.

"Details now!" said Ruby stopping in her tracks.

"His name is Graham. He's a doctor. He just moved in across the square from me. He flosses. He loves cats. His home is impeccable. Did I say he's beautiful? "she said wistfully.

"Are you sure you actually met this guy and he wasn't in a dream that you had?"asked Ruby.

"Oh, no he's real. He rescued me from the tree outside of my condo." said Emma.

"Wait you were in a tree outside of your condo spying on your new hot neighbor and he had to rescue you?"asked Ruby.

"Yeah, well I was trying to get Baelfire down and I just happened to see him walking around in a towel and then, yeah I just happened to be spying on him when I fell." said Emma grinning like an idiot.

"Hold on, did you say he was in a towel?"asked Ruby.

"Yeah, well he was wearing it when I saw him and then when he rescued me and it might have slipped off at one point and I got to see him in his full birthday suit. All I can say is happy birthday to me!" said Emma jumping up and down dancing her ridiculous happy dance.

"You saw him Naked!"shouted Ruby.

"Shh, keep your voice down. And yes." said Emma smiling.

"Are you going to see him again. Did he ask for your number?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know. No. He gave me his card and put his home number on the back. He said I could call him if I had any trouble or any time. What do you think? Should I call him and if I do call him what should I say?"asked Emma.

"I think that if you have this perfect man across the square from you and he gave you every number he has to reach him. I'd say that he likes you too. You'd be a fool not to jump on that. And also – no Tap water. Please sweetheart, don't bring it up." said Ruby.

"OK. No Tap water" said Emma.

Now both women were jumping up and down with joined hands in a circle. Emma noticed Killian sitting in the makeup chair. He had an attractive brunette working on his makeup. He was smiling but she caught him watching her out of the corner of his eye. It also appeared that the woman was flirting with him.

"Hang on a sec." she said to Ruby and marched over towards Killian.

"You have naughty eyes." said the woman.

"Everything that's on me is naughty." said Killian smiling.

Emma walked up behind him glaring at the girl. The make up artist looked at her and stepped heel to leave right away.

"Bye Karen." said Killian and he turned to focus his full attention on Emma.

She looked rather angry already so early in the morning. Her blazing green eyes set their site on him as a target. She looked beautiful today. Her hair neatly pulled back as always and she was dressed in a green silk blouse and black pants. He couldn't help but notice her. She was pretty but seemed rather uptight.

Emma leaned down so she was staring directly in his face.

"Keep it clean. Keep it moving. Stick to the script. You are on a live affiliate news program. You do not have the luxury of using the words _blow_ and_ job _in the same sentence. If you say anything scatological, you will be fired." scolded Emma.

"Oh really because I kind of thought that you were the one who was going to be fired if you didn't keep me happy. Yes! I have a list of demands that I'll give you after the show and I'm going to warn you that they will be scatological." said Killian whispering into her ear and smiling.

He was looking up at her with those mischievous blue eyes that she couldn't help but look into and smiling with that smug expression. He had her. She pushed his ear piece into his ear and pulled the white tissue papers from his neck.

"Ow." he said.

"Big Baby." she said.

"You know just because you look pretty today I won't mention the misguided phallic rage that you just displayed." he said grinning.

"You hear my voice just do what I say." said Emma.

"Promise you'll talk dirty?" he said laughing.

She laughed back at him mockingly.

"Just do what I say." said Emma.

He got to her again but she wasn't going to let it fester. She met the man of her dreams last night and she was walking on a cloud. No she wasn't going to let Killian Jones and his too blue eyes get under her skin.

It was show time again. He entered the stage and sat in his place next to Mary Margaret and David. He was excited because now he was a feature segment. The audience responded positively to him and he was happy. Emma might not like what he had planned but it was going to be fun.

"3. 2. 1. – you're on the air", whispered the camera man.

"Good Morning Storybrooke. I'm David Nolan."

"I'm Mary Margaret Nolan."

"I'm Killian Jones and this is _The Ugly Truth_. We will be taking a few minutes each day to talk about Men and Women in relationships. Let's start with Men. _Men are Simple_." He said walking over to the side of the stage.

" To illustrate my point, here we have a classic romantic setting." said Killian waving his arm out in front of him pointing.

There was a candlelight dinner setup with a violinist, a bottle of champagne and a couple looking intently into each other's eyes.

He continued walking off the set and over to the side. The camera man began following him even thought it seemed to alarm everyone that he was going off script. The people in the control booth were glaring at him and waving their hands. He smiled.

"Now over here we have something quite different. Follow me." he said walking out of the studio.

Emma ordered the camera man to follow him out of the studio with the remote camera and they were to keep the show moving forward no matter what happened.

David and Mary Margaret watched the monitor behind them intently. The camera followed Killian out to the parking lot behind the studio.

He waved his arm to show that there were two women in skimpy bikinis wrestling in a baby blow up pool full of red jello.

"Babes wrestling in jello." He said smiling.

Emma watched from the monitors in the back with a disgusted look on her face.

"Emma, there are people calling in freaking out. "said Ruby holding two phones to her head.

She kept watching intently counting in her head to keep cool.

"Let's take a quick survey and see which option the men would prefer classical music and candlelight dinner or semi-naked chicks wrestling in jello." said Killian into the camera.

He sat on the edge of the pool. The bikini girls reached up and grabbed Killian pulling him into the pool. They pulled off his shirt and started smearing the jello all over him. He was smiling while the girls wrestled each other over top of him.

Emma rolled her eyes and picked up the headset/microphone that was connected to Killian's ear piece.

"Tighten up the camera on the girls. "said Emma.

"You want to keep rolling?"said her programmer.

"Yes, if he's going to do it. We're going to milk it. "said Emma.

She put on the headset.

"Two, get ready to wide, one tighten up on his hand." said Emma.

"Lick the jello off of her finger." said Emma into the microphone.

Killian was thrown off visibly listening to her. He was being sloshed around in a pool of jello as the girls continued to wrestle on top of him.

"Lick the jello off of her finger. Just do it." said Emma curtly.

Killian grabbed one of the girls fingers and put it into his mouth and sucked off the jello.

"Mmm. Strawberry." he said grinning from ear to ear.

The girls were pulling him back into the jello with them covering him further.

"Back to you in the studio Mary Margaret! Bye!"said Killian as the girls tackled him under the jello.

Mary Margaret was stunned. She sat there with her mouth gaping open.

"When we come back we are going to see how Penny the Porpoise is doing. Can she clear that ten foot pole with a ball. When we come back." said David.

"When we come back." said Mary Margaret stunned.

Emma was standing behind stage taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Chemistry! I smell a threesome. I can still taste you. You know what I mean." said Killian as he came walking in dressed in a terry cloth robe his arms wrapped around the bikini wrestlers.

The girls continued walking forward.

Emma winced at that remark as she stood waiting for him back stage. Her brow pinched together and her lips in a straight line.

"Do you realize that I once had the Archbishop Desmond Tutu on this show?"asked Emma.

"Who's that?"asked Killian.

"I can't even demonstrate how far we've fallen because you're not smart enough to get the references." said Emma walking away.

Killian followed her.

"Swan wait, I thought we were quite the team back there." said Killian smiling.

"Do you understand how much I hate myself for that? That was cheap titillation." said Emma.

"You were the one who told me to lick the jello." said Killian with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm going to end up in broadcasting hell behind the naked weather girl from Canada." said Emma.

"Seriously? There's a naked weather girl? Hey can we get her?"asked Killian chasing after her.

That night Emma had a dream. She had given up on her journalistic integrity. She gave in to all of her bosses demands and she became the naked weather girl for Wake up Storybrooke. She envisioned herself with floating clouds covering her boobs and her lower body as she directed her viewers toward the weather pressure systems floating on the monitor behind her. She woke up in a cold sweat. She got ready for work like she normally did and trudged into the office prepared for the worst.

She and Ruby were sitting in the break area having lunch.

"I used to love caviar until I found out it was fish eggs." said Ruby.

"Yes, caviar is revolting." said Emma.

"Good morning ladies. Here are the latest ratings. "said Happy handing them a copy of the report.

Emma looked it over and continued preparing her coffee.

"I guess I should be happy. "said Emma.

"Yeah, you've never gotten a 12 share before. "said Ruby,

"I just can't help but feel dirty." said Emma shaking a packet of sugar into her hot liquid.

Killian came walking up into the room strutting like a peacock.

"Swan, did you hear about the ratings?"he grinned.

"Well I am the producer." she said smugly.

"Well did you hear about the visit from corporate next week? They are coming to take me out to dinner." said Killian smiling and grabbing a cup from the cabinet.

"Well let's just hope you can eat with your mouth closed." said Emma.

"Why do you hate my guts?"asked Killian staring at her with his too blue eyes.

"Your innards of no consequence to me it's what you represent." said Emma breaking their gaze.

"Oh, you hate the truth?"asked Killian.

"Your skewed perception of male and female interaction is not the truth." said Emma.

"but your imaginary boyfriend is the truth." said Killian.

"For your information I happened to meet him." said Emma.

"Well I hope he's real this time otherwise this is just sad." said Killian as he continued to make his coffee.

"Oh, he's real. He's very real. Not to mention he's stunningly handsome. He's morally sound. He's a surgeon. An orthopedic surgeon." said Emma.

"You know what that means. He had to stick his finger up some guys butt in medical school. "said Killian taking a sip of his coffee and smiling.

"You disgust me." said Emma walking away.

"So, did butt boy ask you out?"asked Killian following her into her office.

"Not yet, we're taking things slow. Getting to know each other first." said Emma sitting behind her desk.

"In other words, no he didn't ask you out." said Killian as he sat in the chair in front of her desk.

She gave him a stern look and pulled Grahams card out from her bag and began dialing the phone. Killian gave her a strange look. She glared back at him.

"_Hello, this is Emma Swan calling to speak to Dr. Graham Humbert. Yes, I'll hold" she said._

"Swan, What are you doing?"asked Killian.

"Shh." said Emma.

"Why are you calling this guy?"asked Killian reaching over and reviewing the business card.

"Shh shh." said Emma pointing at him.

"_Dr. Humbert."_

"_Hi Graham, this is Emma. Your neighbor." _

"_Hey Emma, Are you ok? How's the ankle treating you?"_

Killian got up, went out and picked up the other phone from her office and turned it on to listen in. Emma was waving her arms frantically at him to stop. He put his finger to his lips _"Shh."_

"_Couldn't be better. I was just calling you to tell you how much I enjoyed meeting you." said Emma._

"_Thanks" _

"_I was thinking we could go out for dinner sometime."said Emma._

"_Oh"_

"_There is this great little French bistro in town and an art opening that got amazing reviews. I was thinking we could go on Friday." said Emma._

"_Uh Friday, uh wow."_

"_Would Saturday be better?"asked Emma._

"_Emma, the thing is that I haven't really settled in yet."_

Killian pulled the phone away from her and hung up.

"What the hell are you doing?"asked Emma.

"I'm saving you. He was blowing you off." said Killian.

"He wasn't blowing me off." said Emma in a high pitched voice grabbing for the phone.

Killian pulled the phone back from her and hung it back up sitting on the desk in front of her.

"He'll be expecting you to call him and when you don't he'll call back." Said Killian.

"How do you know?"asked Emma accusingly.

"Because I know how men operate lass. If you want it to work out with this guy you'll listen to me and do exactly as I say. You've probably already done irreparable damage with your psycho aggressive control freak phone call. It might even be too late. If you do salvage the situation, you'll never be more than Emma is desperate neighbor." said Killian.

"I'm not desperate. Why did you think I sounded desperate?"asked Emma.

"Listen to yourself desperately asking me if you sound desperate." said Killian.

The sound of the phone ringing startled her. Killian put his hand over the phone.

"Listen, although you won't admit it. I know what I'm talking about." said Killian.

"Fine what do I do?"asked Emma.

"Pick up the phone and say Hey Doug." said Killian.

"_Hey Doug" said Emma._

"_This is Graham, who's Doug."_

"Tell him it's a guy you're seeing. Nothing serious." said Killian.

"_He's just a guy I'm seeing. Nothing serious." said Emma._

"_Oh, Ok. "_

"Put him on hold." said Killian.

"_Hang on a second." said Emma._

"_Sure"_

Emma pushed the hold button.

"Now what?" asked Emma.

"Just make him wait. If he's hanging on after 30 more seconds you might actually have a chance with this guy. No one's going to hold on and wait for someone they are trying to blow off." said Killian.

"You better be right about this." said Emma.

"Just give me some time and I'll make this guy your bitch." said Killian smiling.

"I don't want a bitch and Graham would never be anyone's bitch. He is a mature man capable of love and deep emotions which you know nothing about." said Emma waving the phone at him.

"Maybe not but I do know about lust, seduction, and manipulation. Things that you know not of." said Killian smiling.

Emma shook her head.

"Emma, I'll make you a deal. If you do exactly as I say you'll get this guy. You'll quit giving me shit and you'll work with me. You know as well as I do we can make this show huge." said Killian.

"And what do I get?" asked Emma.

"If it doesn't work, then I'll quit." said Killian.

"You're really that confident?" asked Emma.

"Aye, that I am. It has been more than 30 seconds and he's still holding" said Killian smiling.

"Alright deal. Now what." asked Emma.

Killian grabbed the phone and hung it up.

"Always make an impression. Let's get a move on we have work to do." said Killian getting up from the chair and walking to the door.

"b- but." said Emma looking dumbfounded pointing at the phone.

"In five seconds he'll call back. Come on." said Killian.

"Who are you Nostradamus?"asked Emma walking towards him.

The phone rang and she turned around with an astonished look.

"I told you." said Killian grinning.

"Amazing." said Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Let me know what you think. I love to see comments. This is one of my favorites and I hope I'm doing it justice. I'll also be putting up chapters rather quickly so this won't be a long drawn out story that you have to wait weeks on end to see it finished. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 4: The Ugly Truth

Killian and Emma went to a Granny's to discuss the plan for how she would get Graham to fall for her. He was right and it did feel like Graham was going to blow her off. She really liked Graham and so far everything Killian told her was the truth even if she hated to admit it. She felt seeing this thing through with him would be a good test. Why not try this? The worst case would be that she didn't get Graham anyway but she also would be free of Killian in the process. It would be a win-win either way in some respects although she secretly hoped Killian was right. If she could have chosen a man from a catalog Graham would have been it.

They got a table in the back so they could talk more privately. She didn't want everyone in the town to know of her plight or her plan. She prided herself on being in control and together. He ordered some coffee and she ordered her usual cocoa with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top.

She picked up her cup and took a sip.

He sat back laughing.

"What's so funny?"she asked.

"You've got a bit of whipped cream on your nose lass." he said picking up his napkin and swiping at her.

She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Thank you." she said.

He nodded as he stirred his coffee.

"Men are not complicated. They are simple Love. I'm going to give you a set of rules that you must follow on your dates with Graham. Use these as a guideline to help you keep your inner control freak at bay." said Killian.

"I'm not that controlling. Are you sure you want to use that much sugar in your coffee? It's not good for you." she said.

Killian rolled his eyes putting his fingers in between his eyes and rubbing his brow. What had he gotten himself into?

"Just follow these rules and you can't lose." said Killian.

"How can you be so sure?"asked Emma.

"Trust me. Have I steered you wrong so far?" he asked.

"No, I suppose you haven't." she said.

"_Rule number one_: Never Criticize." said Killian.

"Even if it's constructive?" asked Emma setting her cup back down on the table.

"Never. Men are incapable of change, growth or progress. For men self improvement ends at toilet training." said Killian.

"Huh." said Emma raising her eyebrows and nodding in understanding.

"_Rule number two_: Laugh at whatever he says." said Killian.

"What if what he says isn't funny?"asked Emma.

"Swan, that is irrelevant. A fake laugh is like a fake orgasm." said Killian.

"A fake orgasm is good?"asked Emma.

"No but a fake orgasm is better than no orgasm at all." said Killian smiling.

"A fake orgasm is no orgasm." said Emma.

"Only to you Love. You're not the only person in the room you know. Let's not be selfish. You've got to stroke his ego." he said smugly.

Emma laughed heartily and picked up her cup and took a sip.

"Now that was perfect. Real or fake?" said Killian.

"You'll never know." said Emma smiling.

She could do this. This might actually be fun.

"Rule number three: Men are very visual. We have to change your look." said Killian.

"What's wrong with my look?"asked Emma.

"Swan, you're a very attractive woman but you are completely inaccessible. You're all about comfort and efficiency." said Killian.

"What's wrong with comfort and efficiency." asked Emma.

"Nothing except no one wants to Fuck it." said Killian facing her blue eyes bearing down on her.

Emma rolled her eyes.

Their next stop of the day was to a local boutique downtown. She wasn't a big shopper and she knew what she liked. This was the first time she was ever here and she had to admit the clothes were fashionable. She would probably come again on her own another time.

Killian snapped his fingers and the store clerk came over. The clerk was fawning all over him from the minute she was in our presence. He did exude this sexual aura and a lot of women seemed unable to resist his charms.

"Hello, may I be of assistance?"she said as though she was breathless.

Emma huffed.

"Aye. We need some tight jeans, cocktail dresses, and some bras that will make my friends breasts stand up and say Hello." said Killian standing in front of Emma pretending to grab her breasts and grinning.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"They're not saying hello now? What are they saying?"asked Emma looking down at her boobs.

"They're giving off more of a passing nod than an outright greeting. Here let me get you something to try on." said the clerk.

She brought forward a lacy see through demi cut bra.

"Now, that is a bra." said Killian taking it from the clerk and holding it up.

"I'm wearing that one right now." whispered the clerk to Killian.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"This bra says put your boobies in my mouth they taste good." said Killian holding it up to her chest and admiring it.

Emma snatched the bra from him.

"Fine." She said.

"What have you got in formal wear Love?"he asked.

They headed over to the dresses. She was holding up a tight cheetah print dress against herself and Killian was looking her over. He put his hand to his chin and rubbed his scruff.

"Length is very important. We need a dress that is short enough to see thigh but not so short that we see vag." said Killian smiling.

"Vag says you're trying too hard." said the sales clerk.

"Ya thank?"said Emma mockingly.

"Let me get a few options for you." said the sales clerk.

"You know I'm not completely inept at this." said Emma.

"Love, I'm just trying to tell you what men want to see. I know you can look pretty. I want to see you look HOT." said Killian.

Emma smiled.

Next they traveled over to jeans. She had to admit it was actually kind of fun even though this wasn't her idea of a normal shopping trip. She always shopped alone. It was an efficient way for her to get things done. She knew what she wanted before she got to the store. Most of the time she would just order the clothes online and save herself the trip.

"Jeans are all about the curvature of the arse. You've got the raw materials Swan. Now you just need the proper presentation." said Killian twirling her around in a circle like a ballerina.

"Did you just tell me I have a nice ass?"asked Emma smiling.

"Do you always have to be so crass?"asked Killian swatting her on the arse.

Emma jumped and smiled as he walked by her catching him looking at her directly in the eyes.

She bought a number of the items that Killian suggested looked good on her. He said she would be mouth wateringly addicting. He certainly could turn a phrase.

They walked down Main Street on their way back to her condo. She was going to make herself over in a trial run so he could provide her some tips. She had almost forgotten that she blew off Graham earlier on the phone because she was having so much fun. Killian said that there would be a chance that Graham would stop over to see her if he was interested after all he did sit on hold waiting for her to return. They walked the stone path towards her condo.

"Swan this is important._ Rule number four_, never talk about your problems. Men don't really listen or care." said Killian.

"Some men care." said Emma frowning.

"No Love, some men pretend to care. When we ask how you're doing its just guy code for : Let me stick my dick in your arse." said Killian.

"Ugh! So rude!"said Emma.

"Swan, I know you think Graham is above it all but trust me, he's a guy. If he's even remotely into you he's thought about each one of your orifices at least ten times." said Killian.

"I love how you assume all men are as perverse as you." said Emma.

"Oh, I don't assume Love. I know." said Killian winking.

"I hope you are wrong." said Emma twisting her key and opening her door.

Emma and Killian entered her condo. She carried her bags to her bedroom.

"Make yourself comfortable. Drinks are in the Fridge" called Emma.

"Swan, while you are up there let down your hair. I want to see what we are working with. You've always got it wound up so bloody tight." He called.

"Ok" she called.

Killian walked around her place. She kept a neat home and her décor was tasteful. He sat down in a comfy gray chair in the corner after helping himself to a bottle of beer from the fridge. He grimaced when he found yarn and knitting needles in next to the chair.

_MEOW_

Her cat came running into the room and came up to him. He was a cute little fellow. He was rubbing his face against his leg and swirling his tail around looking for attention.

"Swan, your cat won't leave me alone." called Killian.

"That's Baelfire. I'm surprised he came up to you. " called Emma.

He picked up her cat and it nuzzled against him. He scratched his head and he purred loudly.

"So you're the one I have to thank for helping me get this gig." he whispered.

He looked up when he heard the clacking of her heels against her hardwood floors. She was a vision. She came down in a form fitting, low cut, black dress that hugged all of her curves in the right places. The dress was the perfect length to show off her lean beautiful long legs. Her hair hung in long loose golden curls down around her face. She strode into the room and did a little twirl for him. When she turned around she revealed that her dress was extremely low cut in the back showing off her arse in just the right way.

His mouth hung open. Baelfire wiggled out of his arms and ran away.

"Well, How do I look?" she asked smiling.

"Uh, not bad." said Killian.

He was dumbfounded. He knew she was pretty but she was drop dead gorgeous.

Emma looked down at the low cut on the front of her dress exposing more of her breasts than she usually allowed.

"I just don't want to be perceived as a bimbo." said Emma.

"Swan, You have to be two people. The saint and the sinner. The librarian and the stripper. On one hand you have to push the guy away with cold indifference and the other you have to be a sexually teasing tornado." said Killian grinning.

"Ok" said Emma smiling.

"Now we have to teach you how to flirt." he said smiling as he got up from the chair.

"I know how to flirt." said Emma rolling her eyes.

"Hi, my name's Emma. I like reading Tolstoy. I also love cats, gardening, and romantic picnics. I don't think so." said Killian mockingly in a high pitched voice as he walked towards her.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Hey babe! Are you wearing any underwear?"said Emma in a deep voice grabbing his arse as he walked by.

Killian jumped at the surprise content.

"You know what? I wouldn't say that and I wouldn't grab arse." said Killian taking a sip of his beer.

"What's wrong with a little ass grabbing." said Emma in a deep voice and grabbing his arse once again causing him to spit a little of his drink.

"Ugh"he huffed.

"What's it there for if it's not there for me to grab it." said Emma mockingly grabbing his arse once again.

"Ok." He said standing right in front of her.

"You're just a set of orifices and a set of teetahs." said Emma mockingly up in his face.

"You are a deeply, deeply disturbed person." said Killian booping her nose with his finger.

She stood directly in front of him her face only inches from his staring at his lips. His too blue eyes gazing into her green eyes.

"Maybe I'm just a really good student." she said swaying slightly in front of him touching his chest with her hand and rubbing it across slowly. She moved slightly closer so her body was bumping up against him.

He could feel her warm breath on his face she was so close. Her body was rubbing against him in all the right places.

"Would you stop doing that please?"asked Killian.

"Doing what?"she said coyly batting her eyelashes.

"Running your hand across my body like that." said Killian softly.

"Why, is it turning you on?"she whispered.

"Uh, maybe." he said sheepishly looking into her eyes.

"It's weird I think I kind of like it." she said whispering close to his lips.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Sucker." she said laughing and walking away pointing.

"No teaching the teacher." he said disgusted picking up his beer and taking a swig.

Emma laughed.

There was a knock at the door. Killian gave her a knowing look.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Graham." he called.

"I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready for this. "She said exasperated.

"Calm down Swan, keep the conversation under a minute." said Killian.

"Now go." said Killian waving her towards the door.

"Under a minute. Under a minute. Under a minute." she said to herself.

"Wait wait." Called Killian.

"What?"asked Emma turning back.

He smacked her on the arse and smiled.

"You're such an asshole." she said walking towards the door.

Killian climbed over the couch and sat down watching.

"Hi." said Emma opening the door.

"Hey, wow you look great." said Graham eyes wide and smiling.

"Oh, yeah just doing the dishes." said Emma waving her hand like it's no big deal.

"So what happened to you today?"asked Graham

"What do you mean?"asked Emma.

"You put me on hold and you never called me back." said Graham with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh my God. Was that you? I'm so sorry." laughed Emma.

"Yeah It's ok." said Graham. He looked over and noticed Killian sitting on the couch.

Emma quickly remembered, Keep it under one minute.

"Graham would you mind giving me a call a little bit later? I need to get back to those dishes." said Emma pushing him out the door and closing it.

"Emma wait." he said.

"What now?"whispered Emma.

"Make him suffer." said Killian.

"Make him suffer." she whispered.

"Emma, I was wondering if you would like to go to a baseball game with me on Saturday?"asked Graham through the door.

"Yes, sounds good. Call me later." she called.

She turned around and smiled at Killian. She started doing her dorky little happy dance jumping up and down like a fool waving her arms back and forth.

Killian just looked at her shaking his head.

Killian devised a plan that they would use the roving microphones and ear pieces so that he could feed her lines while she was at the baseball game just like she did at the station during his segment. She still didn't trust herself not to go "Tap Water" at any given time. This was too important. Graham was the perfect man and she didn't want to blow it.

There were many fans at the stadium today. It was a perfect sunny day for baseball and the temperature wasn't too hot. She had on jeans, a white button up shirt and a light tan jacket. Her hair was curled and hanging down around her shoulders. She felt good. Killian would be sitting one section over from them while they were at the game so he could see her.

"Swan, I have a visual. Nod if you can hear me." said Killian.

She nodded casually. She walked along with Graham taking their seats in the first row of their section. She was shoving bits of popcorn into her mouth and smiling trying to stay calm. She felt a nervous pit in her stomach.

"Relax, its going to be fine." said Killian sitting in his seat.

How did he know she was nervous? Was she twitching or something?

"You must do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you to do it ok. "said Killian.

Emma nodded.

"You follow baseball?"asked Graham.

Emma shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Do something non-committal." said Killian.

She nodded, shrugged, and laughed all at the same time. She shoved more popcorn into her mouth and smiled.

"Are you ok?"asked Graham.

"I'm fine" she said.

"That was a little over the top. Nice try though." said Killian.

"Well Thanks." said Emma smugly.

"For what?" asked Graham.

Emma stopped when she realized she said that out loud.

"Huh, well thanks for being you." said Emma laughing and patting him on the chest.

"You're welcome." He said grinning at her.

They sat happily watching the game and just enjoying the atmosphere. It was the seventh inning and she was comfortably leaning up against Grahams shoulder watching the game.

"Excuse me?"called Graham to one of the drink vendors.

At the same time one of the fans noticed Killian in the stands. The girl with the ponytail climbed up on him and hugged him tightly. Her boyfriend was not too happy about it and pulled her off causing a stir in the stands.

"What the fuck?" said Killian.

"What the fuck?"said Emma.

Graham gave her a look of surprise.

"What?" asked Graham.

"No no no I'm not talking to you." said Killian.

"I'm not talking to you." said Emma.

"Did I do something wrong?"asked Graham raising an eyebrow.

"No, stop listen tell him you saw him looking at another girl." Said Killian.

"I- I- I saw you looking at another girl." stammered Emma.

"Who?" asked Graham.

"That girl right there." said Emma pointing.

"I was trying to get us a couple hotdogs." Laughed Graham as the vendor walked towards them.

"Oh ok ok." Huffed Emma waving it off.

She looked towards Killian and mouthed Oh My God.

Graham paid the vendor for the hot dogs and handed her one. She was mortified. She couldn't think of any way she was going to be able to recover after that disaster. That was worse than Tap Water in her opinion.

"Ok we need a quick recovery. Make sure you put the hot dog in your mouth nice and slow when you eat it." said Killian.

She nodded and started putting the hot dog into her mouth as he suggested taking a small bite.

"Men like to watch women eating penis shaped foods." said Killian.

She backed her hand away so quickly that she knocked Graham's beer all over his lap spilling the contents on his pants.

"I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm so, so sorry. You know what I can get this up. "She said.

"No, its ok." said Graham.

She grabbed some napkins and started wiping furiously on the crotch of his pants to dry up the liquid.

"I'm sure I can get this out. What kind of fabric is this?" she asked continuously wiping.

"Cotton, I guess." said Graham in a shaky voice.

"Well cotton isn't so bad. You know leather is the worst." she said continuously wiping.

"Well maybe suede." Said Emma.

The fans in the stadium started going wild. The camera man zoomed in on Emma and Graham in the stands. Killian closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Swan Look up. Swan Look up. Look UP!"said Killian.

She and Graham were being shown in a heart shape on the kiss cam for the entire stadium to see. It appeared as though she was giving him a hand job at the stadium. She was mortified. All of the fans were cheering. The charge song was playing loudly for all to hear. She sat back in her seat quietly and sunk down pulling into herself.

Emma and Graham walked slowly up the path towards the square in front of their condos. She was looking down at the ground feeling embarrassed after what happened.

"Ok, I'm in position." Said Killian hiding in the shrubs on her walkway.

"Well I can't say today was boring." said Graham smiling.

"Oh, you're being nice." said Emma looking down.

"No, you're just not what I'm used to." said Graham.

"I know." said Emma blowing out a breath.

"No, actually it's a good thing. I'm used to women I can figure out in five seconds but I can't do that with you." said Graham scratching behind his ear.

She looked up to see he was staring at her with his blue eyes and nicely coiffed hair. He was wearing a blue sweater jacket over a light blue button up shirt and it was making his eyes pop. She felt mortified standing in front of him waiting for the boom. She knew she screwed this up.

Emma huffed smiling shyly.

"This guy is an idiot. I figured you out in two. Now we are going to give him one last shot. Tell him goodnight and stick your tits out." said Killian.

"Well, goodnight then." she said sticking out her chest.

Grahams eyes gave her a once over. She turned to walk away into her condo. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. He cupped her face with his left hand and held her with his right. He kissed her slowly and gently. She felt her lips mould to his as they tingled with delight. She pulled back slowly smiling.

"That definitely made up for my wet crotch." said Graham smiling.

"Haha me too. No scratch that. I didn't have one." said Emma.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Said Graham laughing.

"Bye" said Emma walking to her door.

"Bye." Said Graham walking to his door.

She turned around when she reached it and watched him. He turned around and caught her looking. They exchanged smiles and he went inside.

Killian felt a twinge of something as he watched her kissing Graham. When Graham was inside he came out from behind the bushes revealing himself. She came rushing up to him.

"You did it. you did it. you did it." she said jumping up and hugging him.

"No, no it was you." he said softly holding her.

"Don't ask me why but I think he likes you." said Killian pulling back.

Emma was beaming.

"He's such a great guy right?"asked Emma.

"Yeah, he's dreamy." said Killian mocking her.

"And he fits all 10 criteria on my check list." said Emma enthusiastically.

"Though weren't items one through nine pretty much him being gay?"asked Killian smiling.

"I'm going to ignore that because I'm in such a good mood." said Emma walking back bouncing on each step towards her condo.

"Yeah, I heard that. Wet Crotch." said Killian laughing.

He watched her get in to her condo and walked off slowly looking back. He had a strange feeling in his gut after spending so much time with her. It was making him question his own methods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Ugly Truth

Emma strode into the office on Monday morning as if she were on a cloud. She couldn't wait to find Ruby to tell her about the date with Graham at the ball game. She still couldn't believe that he actually liked her even after the beer debacle. She also still couldn't believe how right Killian's tactics had been. She dropped her bag on her desk and walked out to meet Ruby backstage with her head held high smiling at everyone she saw.

"Emma over here! I want details about your date! Spill it!"said Ruby smiling.

She went through every excruciating detail of the date including her complete and utter embarrassment over rubbing Graham's crotch furiously in front of the cameras for the whole stadium to see. She excluded the parts about Killian helping her of course but Ruby was satisfied with the level of detail she provided.

"So you thought it was over?"asked Ruby scrunching her nose.

"Yes, it was Tap Water coming back to haunt me. I resigned myself to believing that a single date was all I was getting. Just when I admitted defeat he surprised me. He pulled me in for the most wonderful kiss. I swear my lips were tingling for an hour after." said Emma grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Emma, I'm so happy for you. I can't believe the perfect man moved right across from you. You are so lucky!" said Ruby hugging her tight.

"Thank you." said Emma beaming.

"That makes what I have to tell you easier. I took you up on your advice and I called Victor. He and I have been dating for about a week now. You were right. He is perfect for me." said Ruby smiling.

"Really? I'm so happy for you. I should have known the way you were drooling over his profile that I should have begged off and let you have him right away." teased Emma.

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled.

The two women grabbed hands and started jumping up and down in a circle squealing like school girls.

Killian, Mary-Margaret, and David walked by giving them strange looks. The pair composed themselves and went back to work. The show was set to air in twenty minutes and the crew was assembling.

Killian observed Emma and Ruby acting like children jumping up and down near the stage. He could only assume she was telling Ruby about her date with Graham. He frowned.

"I wonder what that was all about."said Mary-Margaret.

"Beats me." Said David pulling her in and kissing her on her cheek.

"What's gotten into you?"asked Mary-Margaret smiling.

"Nothing but I know something that wants to get into you later." He teased.

"David! Killian's right there." she said with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Don't mind me Mate. Just glad I could help." said Killian smiling.

David clapped him on the back and moved to sit in his seat behind the desk next to Mary-Margaret.

Killian was dressed in a large ape costume for his segment today. He had his mask in his hand and sat it on the desk in front of him. He was mentally preparing for the discussion about how monkeys use sex as a means to make up after a fight. He liked to do that too.

He looked up and saw Emma walking into the control booth. She had a big smile on her face. It seemed he was helping everyone in the studio smile. He wanted to pat himself on the back. This was just more proof he knew what he was doing. But there it was, he had that little pit in his stomach when he saw her. He licked his lips and took a sip of water from the glass in front of him. She noticed him staring and looked down giving him the thumbs up. He put his ear piece in and gave her the thumbs up back.

"Killian, just stick to the script ok?" said Emma.

"Swan, I've got this." he said smiling.

"Thank you again." she said.

He looked up and nodded. She was smiling back at him and he couldn't help but watch her.

"I said Are you ready Killian?" asked Mary-Margaret.

"oh, Aye." said Killian.

3. 2. 1. We're on the air….

The Ugly Truth segment was running. Killian was dressed in an ape costume and he was talking about monkeys and how they have sex as a means to make up after a fight. She was watching from back stage as the segment aired. He was so passionate when he spoke. She had to admit that he was captivating even if he was talking about sex and monkeys. His eyes sparkled under the lights too. Damn him and his beautiful eyes.

"Emma, small person on set." said Ruby pointing to a little boy who entered the back stage area.

Emma looked over and her eyes went wide. There was a boy standing backstage with a visitor's badge intently watching the set while the monkeys were having sex on screen. She was mortified.

"Excuse me, this show isn't for children. I can't let you watch." said Emma.

"No, it's ok. I know him." said the boy.

"Um, OK." said Emma.

Killian was wrapping up his segment and he saw them standing to the side of the stage. He walked over immediately.

"Hey, Henry! What are you doing here? I told you no watching the show. Especially live." said Killian coming up to the boy and ruffling his hair.

"I need some emergency advice. Molly asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Is it dorky if I say yes?"asked Henry.

Emma stood off to the side listening to their conversation intently. She knew she was eavesdropping but this was fascinating. She needed to know who this boy was to Killian. Could this be a son that he never talked about? Why did that make her feel a little awkward to think about?

"Dorky? Hell No! You're ahead of the game. The women are coming to you. Do you know how cool that is lad? Relish this moment Ok. Now get the hell out of here. I'll see you at 5. We'll celebrate." said Killian ruffling his hair again.

Emma smiled. He was very sweet to the boy and he wasn't his normal egotistical self when he talked to him. It seemed Killian Jones had some morals after all. Why did this surprise her so much?

"Ok, don't forget the pizza King Kong." said Henry.

"Hey, have I ever?"asked Killian smiling.

He walked over to Emma who was waiting in the wings.

"He lives with you?"she asked with wide eyes.

"Well, next door. With my sister. He's my nephew." Said Killian reaching around trying to take off his costume.

"Oh." said Emma nodding.

She didn't know why that information made her feel better but it did knowing the boy wasn't his.

"Do me?"said Killian pointing to the back of his costume.

"HaHa very funny." said Emma as she untied the strings on the back of his costume.

"So guess what. Graham called and he wants to get together again." said Emma bouncing up and down.

"Oh lord." said Killian.

She sat down in the empty director's chair next to him as he continued to pull off his costume.

"So How long should I wait to have sex with him?"asked Emma softly.

Killian looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well the more you make him beg for it the longer you keep him on the hook. So I would do everything else but. But then when you finally do it show him that underneath that control freak exterior there is a sexual deviant that is waiting to be unleashed." said Killian leaning into her from behind.

"No, no, I'm not a sexual deviant. "said Emma shaking her head.

"Let me guess lass, you've been out of practice for what a year?"asked Killian.

Emma thought about it putting the pencil to the side of her head.

"Hmmm, No, 11 months." said Emma.

"Gods lass, 11 months? How do you live? Come on." said Killian waving her away from other people to a quieter place.

"So how often do you?"asked Killian looking down her body.

"Do what?"asked Emma.

"You know a… flick the bean?"asked Killian.

"What bean?"asked Emma.

"The bean. Down there. You know flick it." said Killian pinching his fingers together in front of her.

"OOOOH , that is gross. That's what you call it. What is wrong with you?"asked Emma swatting him on the arm.

"I call it masturbating but I thought that might offend your delicate ladylike sensibilities." said Killian grinning.

Ruby walked up in the middle of their conversation and gave her a strange look. Emma was shaking her head. Ruby walked away giving her a strange look.

"So how often do you masturbate? How often do you flick it?"whispered Killian.

"I don't know. How often do you flick it?"whispered Emma.

"Now Swan, you are only asking me how often I flick mine so you can picture me flicking mine, while you are flicking yours." said Killian grinning.

"No, I would never picture you while I do that. Which is not something I would do. I would never do that ever." said Emma shaking her head.

"Yes you would." whispered Killian.

"Nuh uh, never." said Emma shaking her head.

"Yes, you would." said Killian.

"No, I find it impersonal." said Emma letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Swan, what could be more personal than flicking your bean." said Killian.

"God, Look I just don't see myself that way." she said.

"Well I do. Come here." said Killian moving her to another quiet location.

"What?" asked Emma.

"Well if you don't see yourself as the sexual goddess you are why would Graham ever want to? You need to start thinking of yourself that way." said Killian staring into her eyes.

She blinked from the intensity. This was definitely something she would have to think about. Maybe he was right again.

She nodded.

"Good, now get back to work and stop thinking about me." said Killian grinning.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. Then she head back to her office to work for the rest of the day.

Emma went home and was relaxing before getting ready for her date with Graham that evening. She had on her loose fitting pants, a white sweater and pair of fuzzy slippers. Killian was right. She did need to start thinking of herself in a more sensual way. If she was going to look the part she had to act the part too. Part of being confident is loving who you are, so maybe a little self exploration was required.

Her doorbell rang. She picked up Baelfire because she didn't need another tree incident right now or another litter of kittens. Damn cat was always trying to get out. She pulled open the door and she found a black gift bag with purple tissue paper poking out of the top sitting in front of the door. She picked up the bag and looked around for the person who left it but there was no one to be seen.

She sat down on her couch placing Baelfire down next to her and pulled the card from the top.

"What is this?"she said.

_MEOW_

The card had a picture of a monkey on the front. Inside there was a message.

_This present is not for you! It's for your bean! Killian_

She smiled and opened the bag. Inside she found a box labeled Astrea 1. She pulled open the box to reveal that it was a pair of black lacy panties that held a vibrator in the crotch. They came with a separate remote control to control the vibration settings. She was intrigued but she needed to get ready for her date and didn't have time to explore herself right now so she put it back into the bag.

She showered and got dressed. She pulled her hair up into a loose chignon. She had curly tendrils hanging down on the sides. She had on a form fitting white dress that was belted at the waste and low cut in the front showing off her cleavage as Killian suggested. She put on her earring and picked up her cell phone when she noticed the blinking light indicating a missed message.

_Running Late - Graham_

"Damn" she sighed.

She poured herself a glass of white wine and sat down to wait. She got a crazy thought and decided to put on the vibrating underwear. Maybe a little self exploration was in the cards. What could it hurt? She slipped off her panties and put on the vibrating panties. They felt like regular panties so far there wasn't anything out of the ordinary about them. She picked up the remote control and then the doorbell rang.

"He said he was running late. What is he doing here already?"she said out loud.

She picked up her discarded underwear and the box from the vibrating panties and tucked them under a cushion on the couch. She grabbed her purse and shoved the mini remote in there to hide it. She put a smile on her face and opened the door. It was Killian and Robin both dressed in suit and ties.

Killian had a dark blue suit on and a light blue button up shirt with a paisley vest buttoned up over top. He looked really dashing. Robin was wearing a brown suit with a white shirt and had his tie barely tied. She guessed he was on Dad duty earlier.

"Good you're ready." said Killian clapping his hands.

Gods she looked beautiful. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through the evening knowing that he gave her those vibrating panties now. He wondered if she liked them or tossed them in the trash straight away.

"Ready for what?" asked Emma raising an eyebrow.

"Ready for dinner with Corporate. Didn't you get my email?" said Robin.

"No, and I can't I have a date with Graham." said Emma shaking her head.

"You can't go because you have a date? What?"asked Robin.

"You have no idea how hard it is for her to get one." said Killian giving her a sideways glance.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Then let's pick him up on the way." said Robin.

Emma nodded.

"Ok, just give me one second." Said Emma.

"Swan you look perfect. Come on Let's go. We're going to be late." said Killian.

She looked over at the cushion hiding her regular underwear but was pulled by Killian to come now. She sighed and pulled the door shut behind them following them out to the car.

She hoped Graham would understand. She did feel it might be a little early to be dragging him to a dinner with her co-workers but he was the perfect man so she was sure he would be fine with it.

She sat in the backseat behind Robin. She couldn't help but notice that Killian kept taking glances at her. She kept quiet knowing that he sent her the special underwear that she actually dared to put on. She kept smiling all the way to get to Graham even though she felt a bit of tension on the way.

Graham looked really nice. He was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt underneath and a pastel paisley tie. His hair was coiffed perfectly as usual. He slid in the seat next to her grabbing her hand and smiling. Robin took off knowing they were going to be late pushing them all back against the seats as he hit the gas.

"Running late you know." said Robin shrugging.

"Sorry to hijack your date, Mate." said Killian.

"No bother. You're a producer too?"asked Graham.

"No, I'm the talent." said Killian smiling.

"So, ah so you're an anchor then." said Graham.

"No, I do The Ugly Truth." said Killian.

"Hasn't he ever seen our show?"asked Robin.

"Come on Robin, our show is way too low brow for Graham. He's a doctor." said Killian.

Emma glared at him from the backseat.

"Yes he is." said Emma smiling.

"He doesn't want to hear about things like implants and oral sex." said Killian laughing.

Robin laughed too.

"You talk about oral sex?"asked Graham reaching up from the back seat.

"Oh Look there's the restaurant. We're here." said Emma glaring at Killian again.

He just smiled at her smugly.

The restaurant was busy that evening. They walked over to the bar area to wait for their corporate guests. Emma's eyes went wide when she saw the _jello twins_ walking towards them.

"You invited the Jello twins?"asked Emma gripping Killian's arm.

"Yeah, I thought it was good thinking. We do have _men_ from corporate coming." said Killian.

"Yeah, well it certainly couldn't hurt." said Robin clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey ladies, you are looking quite fetching." said Killian wrapping his arms around the twin's shoulders and walking to greet their corporate guests.

"Hi Bob and Dave, you both know Emma." said Robin.

They shook her hand and she introduced Graham.

"Killian Jones at your service." said Killian extending his hand to the corporate gentleman.

"Who are these lovely ladies?"asked Dave giving the jello twins a look up and down.

"I don't think we will be talking about the news tonight." said Bob eyeing the girls as well.

Emma laughed and held onto Graham's arm looking up and giving him a slight smile.

They were seated at a table and the wine started flowing. The waiter was pouring a glass of white for everyone at the table. The night was going well. Killian was seated next to her on one side and Graham on the other. Her purse was set down by her feet.

Graham was speaking freely to the table about his work and he was smiling a lot. She kept glancing at him to make sure he was ok. He just smiled back politely and let her do what she needed to was kind of him to accept going with her on this _work _thing which she found very endearing. She always dreamed of having a husband who could be so supportive of her career.

The corporate guys, Bob and Dave were preoccupied by the jello twins as one girl sat next to each. They were both wearing the same dress, a skimpy halter dress that was white with little red flowers all over it. The dress was extremely short and if she guessed she thought even Killian would think it was too short, being vag length was inappropriate even for his standards. She looked over and caught him staring at her and smiled. He looked away towards Bob quickly.

"So, are you guys here to talk about my raise then?"asked Killian.

Emma kicked his shin under the table and her purse tipped over spilling the contents onto the floor.

"We are excited about the ratings increase. OOOH! " exclaimed Emma.

She felt a vibrating sensation start down below. Oh my god, the panties. She thought.

"Are you alright?"asked Graham.

She nodded and took a sip of her wine before she poked her head under the table looking for the remote control to turn them off but it was missing from her purse. She was frantically looking but trying to remain calm but the damn vibration just felt so good and it kept turning her on further.

"Swan, What are you doing? " asked Killian poking his head under the table.

"Looking for the remote." she said squeezing his hand as another wave of vibration hit her core.

"Wait, you're wearing the panties?"asked Killian with a chuckle.

The sensation got stronger eliciting a stronger pang in her core making her warmer. She closed her eyes tight and rose up from under the table. She squeezed her legs together tightly to try to alleviate the vibrating.

"Wow." she said with a shaky high pitched voice.

Killian raised his head above the table trying hard not to laugh as he looked around in the vicinity of their table for the remote control.

"Are you alright?"asked Graham.

"This ceviche is so good. Possibly the best I've ever tasted." said Emma breathlessly.

The vibrations were getting stronger and stronger. They felt so good but she certainly had no interest in having a table comprised of corporate big wigs and her co workers watching her get off.

"I'm going to ask the chef for the recipe. Would you excuse me?"she said standing up pointing her thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

"Wait Emma, hold on tell Bob about the new teaser campaign that we are going to run starting next week. You're going to love this." said Robin.

"Sure Sure Sure. They are 15 seconds every hour on the hour. Sooo good." said Emma with a shaky voice.

Killian noticed the child at the table behind them holding the remote and playing with the buttons. He smiled and took a drink of his wine looking up at Emma.

"They are soo soo fantastic. Yes, Yes, You should tell them Killian." said Emma breathlessly. She reached out and grabbed his hand and gritting her teeth.

"Actually I was really quite enjoying the way you were telling them. It was great." said Killian smiling.

She glared at him.

"They aren't like anything you have ever felt. I mean seen. They are so cutting edge. They are soo so great. Oh God. Oh God. You're going to love them." said Emma slamming her hand on the table.

"Wow you gotta love her enthusiasm." said Graham.

"I'm going to be right back." said Emma excusing herself wiping her sweaty brow on the back of her hand.

"What's in ceviche?"asked one of the jello twins.

Killian walked over to the boy and took the remote back from him. Emma spied him doing that and raised her eyebrow.

"Did you know he had it the whole time." she whispered.

"No, not the whole time just part of the time and I figured I should let you finish." said Killian smiling.

"How kind." she said sarcastically grabbing it from him and tossing it into her purse.

" Swan, Thanks for coming tonight. To dinner, that kind of coming." said Killian.

"mm hmm." said Emma rolling her eyes.

"Glad you liked the panties." said Killian grinning.

"They are safely tucked in my purse right now where they can do no more damage." said Emma smiling.

"No panties?"asked Killian raising his eyebrows.

Emma nodded smiling at him.

He took a swig of his beer.

"Graham likes you, by the way. I can tell." said Killian looking towards their table.

"You think so?"asked Emma.

"Aye. If he can put up with this lot and stick around you might have a real chance." he said giving her a slight smile. He hoped that wasn't the case though.

"You ready to go?"asked Graham walking up and grabbing her hand.

"I know Emma is." said Killian smirking.

"Yeah, come on let's go." said Emma.

Killian watched them leave. He felt a little sad that his plan was working after seeing her so free tonight.

"Tonight went well." said Robin clapping his hand on Killian's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's get a drink." said Killian.

They walked back to the bar to meet up with Bob and Dave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Ugly Truth

Ruby came rushing into her office first thing in the morning. She looked disheveled and it didn't appear that she slept well.

"Emma, I'm so sorry about not warning you about the dinner with corporate. I didn't get Robin's message until it was too late. I left a little early yesterday to go meet Victor for dinner." said Ruby breathing heavy.

"It's no problem. Don't worry about it." said Emma smiling as she shuffled papers around on her desk.

"You – You're not freaking out?"asked Ruby.

"Oh, no it all worked out great. "said Emma.

"Really? I was so worried you would be angry with me. I know how you like to have things planned and prepared for big meetings like that." said Ruby.

"Ruby, it was wonderful. Graham came along with me. He was amazing. He got along with everyone and when he walked me to my door he kissed me again. It was _magical_." said Emma sighing.

"Oh thank god. I mean I'm so glad to hear it." said Ruby smiling.

"Yeah, Are you ok? No offense but you look awful. Did your date go ok?" asked Emma.

"Yes, my date went very well. We are going to see each other tomorrow night for dinner at his place. He is going to cook for me." said Ruby smiling.

"That's great Ruby. I'm so glad you like him." Said Emma.

Emma's phone rang.

"Hang on a sec." said Emma taking a breath.

"Hello Emma Swan." she said.

"_Hi Emma, its Graham. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Saturday?" _

"Saturday? Let me check my calendar. Hold on." said Emma pushing the hold button.

She was grinning from ear to ear and bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Why are you checking? Don't leave the man hanging!" said Ruby.

"Hang on, I need to let it get to 30 seconds." said Emma.

"30 seconds?"asked Ruby.

"Yeah, it's something Killian taught me." said Emma.

"What?"asked Ruby.

"Hang on." said Emma pressing the hold button.

"Graham? Saturday works perfectly for me. I'm game for whatever you want to do." said Emma.

"_Ok, I'll see you at noon"._

"Bye."said Emma.

"_bye."_

"Killian taught you to leave the man of your dreams on hold?"asked Ruby.

"Well he's been giving me some tips about how men think." said Emma.

"I see. Is that what that masturbation discussion was all about that I walked into?"asked Ruby smiling.

"Eew no, gross Ruby. That was a question for his segment. He's provided me with some advice as to what men are thinking and so far he's been right about everything. If I didn't take his advice it would have been a Tap Water situation all over again. "said Emma.

"So now you're saying you actually like Killian?"asked Ruby.

"Let's just say he's growing on me." said Emma smiling.

"OK, clearly something has been in your Tap Water." said Ruby.

"Oh Ruby, look I can handle things if you want to take off for a bit and pull yourself together. You look like you could use a break." said Emma smiling.

"HaHa very funny but I will take you up on your offer smart ass. Here is the show schedule. I'll be back soon. Now that I know you aren't in the fetal position in the closet I will take my time getting ready." said Ruby.

"Thanks Ruby. You're a good friend." said Emma smiling.

As Ruby was leaving Killian came in. Ruby turned around and looked at her with an accusing eye.

"What?" she mouthed.

"Swan, I trust your evening went well after you left?"asked Killian sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

"Yes, Graham was wonderful. He just called me and invited me out on Saturday." said Emma beaming.

"I told you he liked you. What was that all about with Ruby when I came in?"asked Killian.

"Oh, I took you advice. When he called to ask me for the date I put him on hold for 30 seconds and waited to give him an answer instead of saying yes right away." said Emma smiling.

"So you are starting to believe I know what I'm talking about then?"he asked.

"Maybe, I'll admit that you do seem to be right often." said Emma.

"So you seemed to enjoy the panties." said Killian grinning.

Emma felt the blush creeping up over her cheeks.

"Yes, my bean thanks you." said Emma laughing.

" You see, I'll win you over yet Swan." said Killian smiling.

"Yeah Yeah, now get back to work. It's show time in 30 minutes." said Emma waving him off.

He got up from her desk and smiled. He walked to the door and looked back giving her one last glance before leaving her office. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. He wasn't sure how the rest of her evening would go and he felt partly responsible for the vibrating panties, although he didn't know she would actually wear them. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction at the fact that he actually gave her pleasure and he never even touched her. He walked away grinning like a fool.

Graham arrived at her door at exactly noon. She was dressed comfortably yet stylish wearing one of the outfits that Killian helped her pick out. They were body hugging jeans and a nice red blouse that showed just the right amount of cleavage.

"Emma, you look lovely." said Graham raising her hand and kissing the back.

"Thank you, so do you." said Emma smiling.

"So, I've planned a picnic for us." said Graham holding up a picnic basket.

"Sounds wonderful." said Emma.

"Now I just need your guidance in finding a nice place." said Graham.

"I know the perfect place. Let's go." said Emma.

He had a convertible car and put the top down since it was such an amazing day. He drove them to a little secluded area near the lake in Storybrooke. It was a quiet setting that Emma loved to go to when she needed time to think.

Graham lay out his plaid blanket on the ground and she sat down.

"What can I do?"asked Emma.

"Can you help unpack the basket?"asked Graham.

"Sure." said Emma.

She handed him the wine and she started pulling the little packages out of the basket. It appeared that Graham was a big fan of caviar. He brought 3 different types, some crackers, and a few different types of cheese along with some red grapes.

She felt her stomach turning at the thought of having to eat the caviar and cheese but she remembered what Killian said and she wasn't going to criticize. She also didn't want to tell Graham that she was lactose intolerant just yet. He did take the time to make this basket.

"Here you go." said Graham handing her a glass of wine.

"Mmm, this is good." said Emma taking a sip.

"Here you must try this, it's amazing." said Graham.

He took the spreader and put some of the caviar on a cracker and put it up to Emma's lips for her to bite it. She took a bite but as soon as he looked away she turned around and spit it out behind her. She took a big gulp of her wine to get rid of the taste.

"mmm, that is so good." she said pretending to chew up the cracker.

"I'm glad you liked it. It's my favorite." said Graham.

Emma giggled and then took a sip of her wine.

"Did you know that the fish that create this caviar swim upstream to lay the eggs?"said Graham.

"ooh, that sounds interesting." said Emma laughing..

_Ugh, she hated caviar, let alone wanting to know where it came from but rule number two she needed to be interested and laugh at everything he said. _

She picked up the grapes and ate a couple.

"So how are things going at work?"asked Emma.

"Great, I'm really getting settled. I have a wonderful set of clients. I helped a lady who was having so much pain get relief yesterday. That is one of the true rewards of what I do. I love helping people." said Graham.

He popped another cracker in his mouth and smiled.

"That sounds amazing." said Emma.

"More caviar? How about some cheese?" asked Graham.

"I'm going to stick with the grapes for a bit. I don't want to mix the flavors and they are delicious." she said picking one up to her mouth sucking on it slowly.

She could feel his eyes on her as she sucked the grape.

"O-Ok. More for me then." said Graham smiling.

They spent about an hour talking comfortably about their lives and how they ended up in Storybrooke. He lay back and put his head on her lap and she drew lazy circles in his hair while he talked. He had the perfect tone to his voice. She could see how he would have an amazing bedside manner. She wasn't really listening to the words most of the time just listening to his voice.

When they were done with the picnic and she'd had her fill of grapes she took him on a little walk to her favorite spot near the waterfall. He held her hand along the way and as they trailed through the brush. It was a little more grown in then she remembered.

"I wish I had a machete." said Graham.

Emma laughed hysterically at his comment although she wished she had a machete too.

They finally reached the waterfall.

"So this is my favorite spot." said Emma.

"Emma, this is amazing." said Graham.

"Thanks. I love it here." she said.

They walked across the stones in the creek to reach the other side and stood by the rushing water of the falls. He looked down into her eyes and she could feel the electricity between them. He reached down and gently lifted her chin to kiss her. She closed her eyes waiting and all the sudden his phone started going off. He pulled back and she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry I've got to take this." he said holding up his finger and walking away.

"Sure, no problem." said Emma dazed.

She was standing in the most beautiful setting that she could think of and about to be kissed and he takes a phone call. She blinked her eyes and walked back across the rocks to sit down on her favorite bench.

She was trying really hard to keep the rules.

"No criticizing. No criticizing. No criticizing. "she said to herself like a mantra and sighed.

She really only came to this location by herself anyway. She worked so much that she didn't really know Storybrooke as well as she thought so when he asked her this was the first place she could think of taking him. Graham came back walking over the rocks.

"Emma, I'm really sorry but I have to get to the hospital. There was a major accident and they are calling in a lot of the doctors. "said Graham.

"Sure, that's no problem." Said Emma.

She helped him collect their things and pack up the car to return home. He had the top down on his convertible and her hair was flowing in the wind as they drove. She looked to him and smiled. He put his hand on top over hers and squeezed.

They walked through the square silently and she started towards her door when she felt him pull her back.

"Hey Rain check?" he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Ok." She said smiling.

He pulled her forward and closed his lips over hers giving her a chaste soft kiss. He pulled back slowly and smiled.

"I'll call you later ok?"he asked.

"Ok." said Emma wistfully.

She floated into her condo once again.

The next day she was backstage talking to Ruby about her date. She told her about the caviar and that he'd been called into work. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed but the kiss at the end made up for it.

"Emma, it sounds like he really likes you." said Ruby.

"You think so?"asked Emma.

She noticed Killian was preparing for his next segment. There was a woman wearing a skimpy half tank top , high cut frayed jean shorts and cowboy boots painting him with something and he was laughing.

"What's that all about?"asked Emma.

"Oh, it's the edible body painting segment. That's Babs. She is going to be his assistant for the segment. I think it involves her painting on the stuff and licking it off."said Ruby grimacing.

"Great, just great." said Emma rolling her eyes.

"Emma, look." said Ruby.

She turned around to see her PA bringing in a bouquet of red and white roses.

"Oh my god" said Emma.

"Look there's a card." said Ruby.

_I'm so sorry to run out on you yesterday. I hope we can do it again soon. Graham._

"They're from Graham." said Emma bouncing up and down hugging the flowers closely.

"That's great. See at least he is sorry." said Ruby.

"Yeah, I guess this makes up for it. "said Emma smiling.

Killian noticed that Emma looked a bit down today when she came into the office. Maybe things weren't going as well with Graham as she thought. He would have to check in with her later to see how her progress was going. He was trying a new edible body paint segment today and they brought in a girl named Babs that was going to practice with him. She was normally the type of girl that he would meet out at a bar, have a little fun and probably never see again. She seemed to be into him too because every chance she got she was brushing her boobs in his face as she painted him.

Babs was in the back preparing the chocolate strawberry flavor when he noticed Emma walk in with Ruby. He couldn't see what they were talking about but she appeared to be smiling. She looked very pretty today in a green blouse and tight skinny jeans. She was wearing her hair down at work now too. He was admiring his handiwork when Babs walked back in with the bucket.

"Here you go honey." said Babs.

"Thank you lass." Said Killian grinning.

She was standing in front of him with her cleavage in his face again blocking his view of Emma and Ruby.

"I'm going to just brush a bit of this on your naughty areas." said Babs giggling.

"Well you are going to be painting for a while then." said Killian smiling.

"Here you do me too and if it goes well here then maybe at my place later" said Babs wiking and handing him a brush.

"Yeah, sure."said Killian.

He wasn't really paying attention to what she said. Killian took the brush from her and dipped it into the bucket. Babs was brushing it on his neck and he picked up the brush to apply some to her when he noticed that Emma got some flowers. He tried to peek around Babs and ended up brushing her directly in the face.

"Ahhh. You got it in my eye. I gotta run to the ladies room." she said walking off in a huff.

"Sorry about that lass." called Killian.

He picked up a towel from the bench and started wiping off the edible paint as he walked towards Emma and Ruby.

"Killian look what Graham sent me." said Emma hugging the flowers.

"Let me take them from you and put them in water before they wilt from your body heat." said Ruby smiling.

"Thank you!"said Emma.

"Swan, nice flowers. What did you have to do to get those?"asked Killian raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Graham is a perfect gentleman. He wanted to make it up to me because he had to suddenly leave during our date yesterday." said Emma.

"He left your date?"asked Killian.

"Yes, he got called into the hospital to help with a major accident so we had to cut it short. He has a respectable job you know. Don't worry I followed all of your rules. I didn't complain or criticize once. " said Emma.

"Well, it looks like they are working. Maybe you can cut me a little slack then yeah?"he asked.

"Maybe." she said smiling.

"Would you like to help me apply some of this edible body paint? I'm sure I have a few naughty places that Babs neglected to cover with the brush that you could help with?"asked Killian grinning.

She swatted him with her papers and walked off.

He couldn't help but watch her walk away. Her arse looked delicious in those jeans he picked out for her.

"Killian are we going to do this or what?"asked Babs.

Gods she had a grating voice.

"Coming." he called.

Emma was scheduled to meet Killian after work at the Rabbit Hole to discuss his segment and sweeps week since it was coming soon. She was walking on air again because Graham called her earlier and invited her to go away with him for the weekend. She couldn't wait to go away and finally get to explore the delicious areas of his body that she got a peek of the first night she met him. They'd seen each other a few times since their date but only short visits as their work schedules often clashed. They got together for coffee one afternoon and Ruby got to meet him. Ruby wanted to have his children too by the time they left. She could only comment on how symmetrically beautiful his features were and that he seemed too good to be true.

She kept following the rules and they had a few steamy make out sessions but she hadn't gone all the way. They had a close call once when they had a movie night at his apartment but lucky for her his phone went off and he had to run to the hospital. She had to admit that she was having fun but was glad they were taking things slow.

She walked in and found Killian seated at the bar.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi. Thought you'd never get here." He said licking the salt off of his lips from the peanuts he was eating.

She looked amazing. She was wearing a low cut black sweater and tight jeans. She had her hair pulled up into a knot allowing tendrils to fall around her face.

"Did you get us a table?"she asked.

"Let me put my name in with the hostess. I'll be right back." said Killian.

The hostess was flirting with him of course. It seemed the man couldn't go anywhere without women falling all over him. He was wearing a tight short sleeve light blue body hugging T-shirt that showed off his arms and nicely toned back. He was also wearing a pair of straight leg dark wash jeans that hugged his arse. She had to admit that he looked pretty fine tonight. He looked over to her and pointed. She smiled and brushed a piece of hair off the side of her face nervously.

"Swan, let's go we have a table." he said grinning and tucking a piece of paper into his pocket.

He turned to the hostess and saluted her as they walked to the back with the waitress.

Emma shook her head.

"What? I can't help it if the lassies love me?"he said.

She rolled her eyes.

They sat down she pulled the folded napkin from under her plate and placed it on her lap. He was busy sipping his drink and surveying the room. She unpacked her notebook and grabbed a pen.

"So, I was thinking with the balloon festival coming during sweeps week we could do a segment about how men are full of hot air." said Emma smiling.

"No." said Killian smirking.

"Well we should still do some stuff on location because you're great when you are interacting with people." said Emma writing down notes in her book.

"Swan. I'm sorry did you just say I'm great?"asked Killian smiling.

"Yeah, you kind of are." said Emma nodding her head and looking down.

"Hmm, back at you Love." said Killian.

"Thanks" said Emma smiling.

"So, tell me this Love. Why hasn't some fancy big city show stolen you away?"asked Killian.

"Oh I much prefer Storybrooke to a big city." said Emma nodding.

"Come on. You just prefer to be a big fish in a little pond?"said Killian.

"No, and Storybrooke isn't really a pond. It's more of a lake or even an estuary." said Emma looking out thoughtfully and nodding.

"Ok" said Killian.

"And, it's a great place to settle down and raise a family, really good school system, the parks are clean, well maintained and safe. There's also a much lower divorce rate here than anywhere else." said Emma sipping her wine.

Killian seemed to be looking behind her. Emma turned to see that there was a woman dancing on the bar behind them suggestively.

"Ah, yes well Graham would never be into a woman like that." said Emma writing in her book.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Graham only likes women of quality." said Killian.

"That's a trait to be admired, not mocked. Man-Whore." said Emma nodding her head.

"Man-Whore? Why am I a Man-Whore?"asked Killian.

"I've seen you with the jello twins remember?" said Emma smiling.

"Saw me what? You saw me introduce them to some network executives? They want to be actresses Love, who am I to kill their dreams." asked Killian.

"mmmhm, such a generous man. Now you are telling me that you didn't sleep with them." said Emma laughing.

"Now, I didn't say that." Said Killian sipping his drink.

"Now, that's my point. Men or Man-Whores prefer women in slutty clothes who suck lots of _cock_." said Emma staring him directly in the eye.

"Every man wants that. And for your information I only slept with the one that can read." said Killian.

Emma took a sip of her drink and rolled her eyes.

"Wait a second. Did you just say _cock_?"asked Killian.

"Yes, I can say cock. What's wrong with that? You don't own the word. Cock, cock cock coc—k."said Emma. She took another sip of her wine and kept staring into his eyes.

"Swan, A week ago you were crying at the thought of a vibrator. Now you're cock this, cock that, cock cock cock." said Killian.

Emma smiled at him.

He took a sip from his drink and looked at her. He suddenly had a pit in his stomach. She was looking down at her notebook smiling sipping her drink.

"You slept with Graham didn't you?"said Killian.

"No, No, we didn't." said Emma.

"Ok, sure." said Killian.

"NO, No, we're saving that for this weekend. He's taking me away to a bed and breakfast that he heard about through some of the people he works with." said Emma smiling.

"Wow… huh… Wow…. huh"said Killian blowing out a breath.

He felt like the air had been knocked out of him and he felt relieved at the same time.

She smiled at him with her eyes gleaming brightly.

"Here's to overturning assumptions. I'm really a man of discriminating tastes and you're a foul mouth slut." said Killian raising his glass.

"Thank you." said Emma smiling and clinking her glass against his.

They spent the rest of the dinner making small talk and coming up with ideas for the sweeps segments.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Ugly Truth

Emma sat in the control booth watching Killian on set. His segment today was to be on the multiple layers of women. She couldn't help but think maybe she inspired him with their discussion last night. He seemed surprised when she told him she would be going away with Graham for the weekend. She thought about it when she got home that night. Maybe she was rushing a little too soon if even Killian was surprised but Ruby was her biggest cheerleader. She'd seen her at her worst and since Ruby was happy with Victor now she was encouraging her to go. Graham did meet all of the criteria on her checklist and she didn't think she could keep him waiting for much longer. She looked down on set and saw Killian, Mary-Margaret and David arriving. She gave the director the thumbs up to get things started.

Killian took his seat on set next to Mary-Margaret as usual. He felt a little bit sad after his conversation with Emma last night. He could have any woman he wanted but for some reason he couldn't get her out of his head. All he could think about was her curves, from the curve of her chin, the curve of her breasts to the curve of her hips. She was beautiful inside and out. She was smart, pigheaded, and controlling but smart. He needed to get her out of his head. She was with someone else. He helped her be with someone else and he was going to have to live with that. He had to keep that in mind. He thought about calling Cindy, the hostess from last night. Maybe she could get his mind off of Emma Swan.

He looked up to the control booth and she was giving them the thumbs up from the control booth and smiling down. He put in his ear piece.

"Keep it clean and stick to the script." she said.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." said Killian smiling.

"Haha in your dreams." Said Emma.

Little did she know she was right.

3. 2. 1. … you're on the air.

"Good morning Storybrooke. I'm David Nolan." Said David.

"I'm Mary-Margaret Nolan." Said Mary-Margaret.

"I'm Killian Jones and this is the Ugly Truth." said Killian.

"Just a simple piece of advice today for all the gentleman out there. There are many types of women. Never assume a girl is easy or assume she's a prude. There are many layers in between. It's your job, gentlemen, to peel back those layers and figure out exactly what type of woman you're dealing with. Because once you do, peel back those layers my friends, her lady garden awaits. I'm pretty sure you're going to want to fertilize that patch of petunias." said Killian grinning.

"Well Thanks Killian and with that, we'll be right back and Happy will tell us if your petunias are going to see any rainfall this weekend." said David smiling and pointing to Happy their weatherman.

"Yeah, I sure hope mine do." said Mary Margaret smiling and winking at David.

Emma was in the control booth shaking her head.

Emma and Ruby were meeting back stage after the segment going over scripts. Emma watched as Killian talked to the camera man and the set folks about what he would need for tomorrow's segment. He kept proving her wrong at every turn making her question things that she used to think were gospel to her. She read a number of relationship books and he was right about them. None of them gave her the advice he did and none of them helped her find a healthy relationship. He looked over towards her and smiled.

"Stupid smug face." said Emma.

"What?"asked Ruby.

"Oh nothing I was just talking out loud." said Emma going back to her clip board.

"I can't believe how good our ratings are." said Ruby.

"I know but don't let Captain Innuendo hear you say that." said Emma looking up and smiling at him.

"You have to admit though, he's growing on you." said Ruby smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." said Emma.

"If you're taking his advice, I'd say he is." said Ruby.

"Don't tell him this but he has been right about a lot of things. It just seems wrong though somehow. I mean, I'm doing things that I wouldn't normally do." said Emma.

"Just focus on the tight curves of Grahams abs and the rock hard arms that are going to be around you later." said Ruby.

"Yeah, there is that. I hope his arm's aren't going to be the only thing that's rock hard." said Emma laughing.

"Emma!"said Ruby swatting her with a paper.

"What's it's been awhile." said Emma.

"Maybe you have been spending a little too much time with Jones over there." said Ruby pointing.

She looked over and he waved. She noticed a visitor walk by them towards Killian.

"Do you know him?"asked Emma.

"No." said Ruby shaking her head.

"Be right back." said Emma.

Killian was watching Emma out of the corner of his eye. She was working with Ruby on set again today. He wished she would work in her office because at least then he wouldn't have her in his present thoughts. He was working on getting his new segment ready for tomorrow. He had plans to show the advantages of using different types of massage. He looked up and saw Jefferson bounding into the studio.

"Jefferson, what are you doing here?"asked Killian.

"I've got great news. You're not going to believe this. I got you booked on the Late Late show with Sydney Glass. He wants you to be his guest." said Jefferson.

"He wants me on his show! You're shitting me!"said Killian loudly clapping his hands together and hugging Jefferson.

"We made it!"said Jefferson.

The two men were hugging and jumping up and down.

"YES!"screamed Killian pumping his fist.

Emma walked up to find out what was going on.

"Hi, Who are you?"asked Emma curtly.

Killian put his arm around the man and smiled.

"This is Jefferson, he's my agent." said Killian smiling.

"Since when do you have an agent?"asked Emma looking at Killian.

"Relax Swan." said Killian.

"Don't tell me to relax and since when is ok to book late night without the producer's approval?"she said to Jefferson in a mocking tone.

"uh well its actually The Late Late show and since he became the hottest personality on morning TV is when. Have you seen this guy's ratings? He's in demand." asked Jefferson grinning.

"Yes, Yes I have. " said Emma furrowing her brow.

"You have to keep the talent happy Swan." said Killian smiling.

She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, anyway it's tonight. It's all set. I got a room booked for you at the hotel near the studio." said Jefferson clapping Killian on his chest.

"How cool is this?"said Killian laughing.

He walked off the set leaving Emma standing there with her hands on her hips tapping her foot.

"Emma, Robin called and he wants to see you in his office." called Ruby.

"Ok, Thanks." said Emma walking off in a huff.

Emma walked into Robin's office.

"Ruby told me that you wanted to see me." said Emma.

"I just found out that Killian's been given an offer from another network affiliate in the city at twice the pay. We can't lose him Emma." said Robin shaking his head.

"What?"asked Emma.

_She felt her stomach drop. _

"The Late Late Show is his audition." said Robin.

_Her stomach flipped again. _

"You're kidding me." said Emma.

"Oh, I'm serious. If Bob and Dave find out about this we're dead." said Robin.

Emma shook her head and took a deep breath running her fingers through her hair.

"I need you to go with him and talk him out of it." said Robin.

"I have plans to go away this weekend." said Emma shaking her head.

"Emma, you have to do this. You have to find a way to keep him. Look I'm sorry but you need to do this. "said Robin.

Emma nodded.

"Just don't let him know you know beforehand. Let him go ahead and do the show. Let him get us our publicity and then convince him that he needs to sign on with us for the next three years. It's all we can do." said Robin smiling.

Emma shook her head biting her lip. Her job came first and this needed to happen. She thought she wanted him gone but his ratings proved otherwise. Now she realized they needed him and she had to fight to get him to stay. She would have to tell Graham that their weekend was off. She needed to keep Killian. He was important to the show but more than that, somehow through all of this he became important to her too. Damn him.

This was Killian's big chance. He wanted to be on late night. The exposure would be really good for his career which in turn would be good for his bank account. He was doing ok and didn't mind staying in the apartment next to Ariel but he wanted a place of his own. He would still stay in the neighborhood so he was close to Henry but he needed a little more privacy. There were a few close calls where Henry almost caught him in a compromising position when he first moved in to the place. He expected his sudden celebrity status would only increase the traffic coming through his place.

He was waiting in the lobby of the hotel for Jefferson to arrive and give him a ride to the station. He never expected to see Emma walk into the lobby but there she was dressed in a short overcoat and high heels that made her legs go on forever. She had her arms loaded with papers and a bag on each of her shoulders. She looked confused as she walked in.

"Swan." He called.

"Hi." she said curtly.

She looked pissed off.

"What are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be away with Graham? You couldn't spend a day without me could you, Love?" he said grinning.

"Oh yes, I can't get enough of your sparkling wit and charm." said Emma mockingly.

"Just why are you here then?" he asked.

"Robin thought you needed a producer more than I needed to get laid."She said handing him her bag.

"OK." he said standing there stunned at the comment she just made.

She was getting more brazen by the day.

"Come on, I need to check in. We leave in five minutes." she said rushing over to the check in desk.

"Wow." he said trailing behind her as she left him in the dust.

"Five minutes- Tick tock tick tock get a move on Jones." said Emma.

"Yes dear." he said mockingly speeding up his pace.

He couldn't remember when he signed on to be a lap dog but he was happy she was here. He wouldn't admit that to her but he was.

They told Jefferson to just meet them at the station since they were running a bit behind. They hailed a taxi from the hotel. They got into the car and Emma pulled out her segment notes from her bag. She was feeling frustrated and she was still upset that she had to miss out on her weekend getaway. Killian was looking at her grinning. That stupid smug grin and his too blue eyes watching her quietly .

She took a breath to calm down.

"Let's go over the pre-interview questions. I want to make sure you are prepared." said Emma .

"I'm sorry you didn't get to spend time with _little Graham_ this weekend. By little I don't mean undersized although I highly suspect that's the case." said Killian.

"Graham's penis? That's what you want to talk about right now because I thought maybe you would want to talk about what you are going to say when you are on the show. Mmm _ Yeah, ok." said Emma curtly pointing her finger at him.

"Ok." said Killian.

"So tell me Killian how did the Ugly Truth get started?" said Emma using a deep voice.

"Well Mr. Talk Show host I had a job that forced me to listen to a lot of talk radio every day. I started calling in and then I realized I'm smarter than everyone else. Just ask my producer Emma. She thinks I'm a genius on days when she's not sexually frustrated." said Killian grinning.

"Ah yes, thousands of lives have been enriched by your wisdom." said Emma.

"Excuse me lass but I believe you have a boyfriend because of Me." said Killian.

"Hey, It may have started because of you but it's lasted because of me." said Emma.

"Great, so you're acting like your normal control freak psycho self again." said Killian.

"I am not a control freak." said Emma.

"When you checked into the hotel I recall you asking for an eastern facing room on a floor not below seven." said Killian.

"I-I – I like rising with the sun and having a view." said Emma.

He laughed.

"My point is that Graham likes the Killian version of Emma and not the Emma version of Emma. So don't go mocking my words of wisdom when you are living proof that they work." Said Killian.

"I could be having sex right now. 11 Months!" said Emma shaking her head and letting out a breath.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

Jefferson met them in the lobby. They all walked together following the PA towards the stage. Killian was feeling nervous. He was happy Emma was here with him. He needed her and Robin was right. She did make him feel better. He could feel butterflies in his stomach. This was the most exciting thing to happen to him in a long while. It was such a validation to be asked to do this.

"Dude, this is awesome. You're about to go on national television." said Jefferson clapping him on the back.

"You're not helping right now Mate." said Killian buttoning the bottom button on his blazer.

"Just do what you always do." said Jefferson.

"What do I always do?"asked Killian.

"ah what you always do." said Jefferson.

They reached the edge of the stage and he took a breath trying to calm himself.

Emma grabbed his arms and pulled him in front of her. Her green eyes sparkling as she looked directly into his.

"Killian. You entertain millions of people with your moronic ideas and they love you for it." said Emma smiling.

"Swan, I think that might be the nicest thing you ever said to me." said Killian grinning.

"You're welcome." she said smiling.

He turned to walk away and she swatted him on the ass.

He jumped and looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Break a leg!"she said smiling.

Emma stood back on the side of the stage watching as Killian walked out.

"I'd like to welcome Killian Jones to talk about The Ugly Truth. It can be seen each morning on Good Morning Storybrooke." said Sydney.

"Hello." said Killian waving to the audience as he walked to take a seat next to Sydney.

"So Killian you're here to enlighten us men who are not really known for our expertise in matters of the heart. I hear you have some interesting ideas and theories. What advice would you give to the good people who are out there looking for love?"asked Sydney.

"My advice would be, don't do it. Don't look for love, try to find lust instead. It's a lot easier and a lot less messy. Blue Balls only last a few hours but a broken heart can last years." said Killian grinning.

The audience laughed loudly. Emma shook her head and walked backstage to watch from the monitors. He looked so handsome. His blue eyes were glittering under the lights on the stage. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit, a white button down shirt with the top buttons undone and navy and grey patterned vest over top. He was mesmerizing to watch and how hadn't she realized how soothing his voice was before now.

"So tell me, who is she?"asked Sydney.

"Who?"asked Killian.

"The woman who screwed you up? She must have been a doozy." asked Sydney.

Emma watched the monitor intently gazing over to see him on stage. She was intrigued. She hadn't thought about that before. Maybe he was like this because he got his heart ripped out and this was how he coped with the pain. That would make sense. He seemed to hold himself at arms length. He never mentioned anyone steady in his life. In fact he never mentioned any women in his past.

"Ahhh uuuh well like I said better a floozy than a doozy." said Killian laughing.

The audience laughed too.

Of course he would deflect the question she wanted an answer to. She would have to remember to revisit that question later. He was handing back the microphone to the PA and walking towards her smiling.

"Swan, that felt great!" said Killian.

"You were great." said Emma smiling.

"Come on buddy. We have some things to discuss." said Jefferson.

"Meet you at the hotel restaurant in an hour." He said winking.

"Ok, see you there." said Emma.

She watched Jefferson and Killian walk off. She had a pit in her stomach. She was supposed to talk to him after the segment about signing the contract with them. He was great out there. She couldn't bring herself to confront him while he was on such a high. She knew Robin would be pissed at her but he had a right to be successful and who was she to stand in his way. She wanted him to get what he deserved. She was wrong about him. She'd been wrong about him the whole time and she'd been too stubborn to admit it to him. Now it would be too late.

She realized that she may not be entirely thinking about it in terms of working with him but maybe in him as a person. He was exciting and he kept her on her toes. He pumped her up and kept her thinking. There was also the way she caught him looking at her all the time. Those blue eyes gazing at her like she was the sun. She'd been blind while she'd been pretending to be the Killian version of Emma with Graham. Maybe Killian had a point. She needed to be herself. His methods worked but at what cost. She shook her head. She walked slowly out to get a taxi back to the hotel so she could talk to him. She had work to do and she needed to report something to Robin even if it was bad news.

Emma sat at a table and ordered a mojito. They were her favorite, that delicious mix of mint, lime and coconut rum. She had to watch herself with those though because they taste so good that she could accidentally get drunk if she wasn't careful. This was a Mexican restaurant and it had a huge dance floor in the center. There were a lot of people dancing wildly to the Latin rhythms that were playing that night.

She had her hair hanging down in wavy curls and she was wearing a body hugging low cut sleeveless cream dress and nude shimmery strappy sandals. She was starting to feel loose after all the heavy thoughts she had at the station earlier. It felt good to let her hair down. Why did she let herself get so uptight in the first place.

She felt her phone buzzing in her bag.

"_Hello Emma Swan." she said._

"_Have you got him to sign yet?"asked Robin._

"_No, not yet but I will. I gotta go he's coming." said Emma._

"Hi Killian. Where's Jefferson?"asked Emma smiling and taking another sip from her drink.

"Oh, I told him to go home. I thought maybe we could celebrate just you and I."He said grinning.

"Oh ok."said Emma taking a sip from her drink.

"Swan, Can I have a sip of that?" said Killian grabbing for her drink and taking a big sip through her straw.

"Um, sure." said Emma smiling.

"What exactly are we celebrating?"asked Emma.

"Uh, Hello the Late Late Show. I was just on it. You saw me. I was great. " said Killian grinning smugly.

"I heard about the offer from the other affiliate." Said Emma.

"Well then, maybe you also heard I turned it down." said Killian locking eyes with her.

"You did?"said Emma wistfully.

Killian nodded and smiled.

"Why?"asked Emma.

She couldn't help but lock eyes with him now. She didn't know if it was the drinks but she felt her façade slipping and she could feel the electricity brewing between them.

"Henry. He needs me around. I might not be the best father figure out there but I'm the only one he's got. I don't want to half arse it all the way from the big city." said Killian taking another sip from her drink.

Her green eyes were sparkling up at him. Her hair was hanging in golden curls framing her beautiful face. She looked hopeful at his remark. He felt the air leave his chest. She never looked at him like that before.

"Well, I think that is a very good decision." Said Emma nodding and taking another sip of her drink and looking down breaking her gaze.

"Now can we stop talking about work and maybe relax, drink and enjoy?"asked Killian smiling.

Emma smiled and nodded.

"Tell me about the doozy?"said Emma taking a sip of her drink.

Killian rolled his eyes and blew out a breath.

"You know the woman who broke your heart." said Emma.

"You are just totally trying to kill my buzz aren't you." said Killian.

"No, I'm not, I'm just interested in what makes you, _you_." said Emma smiling and looking into his eyes.

He was stunned to silence. That was a first for him.

"Uuh, Well for your information it was more than just one. It was more like a parade. Co-dependent girls, unfaithful girls, narcissistic girls, depressed girls, phony girls, girls who it turned out didn't actually like me. By the time I hit thirty I realized that, you could only have so many lousy relationships before you figure out there is no such thing as a good one." said Killian shaking his head and looking away.

"You can't really believe there is no such thing as a good relationship?"asked Emma.

"To my very core." said Killian taking another sip of her drink.

The waitress finally came by their table breaking the tension that was brewing after that last statement.

"Excuse me can I get you something to drink?"asked the waitress.

"I'll have one of those please." said Killian.

"A Mojito." Said Emma.

"Can I get you anything else." asked the waitress.

"Yeah, I'll have another as well and some water." said Emma.

"Can I get you still or sparkling?"she asked.

"Tap waters good." said Killian.

Emma glared at him with wide eyes as if it was the first time she ever saw him. She felt like the bottom just dropped out of the floor. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled.

"What? What it's the exact same thing isn't it?"asked Killian smiling.

Emma smiled.

"So I've been told." said Emma playing with her straw and taking another sip.

"Swan, Come with me. Let's dance." said Killian.

"Very funny." said Emma playing with her hair.

"I'm serious." said Killian.

"No." said Emma shaking her head.

"Come on, I've seen your spazzy dance. Now I want to see the real thing. Relax for one night. Trust me." He said holding out his hand for her to join him.

"No. Really I don't know how to dance like that." said Emma.

"Swan, there's only one rule you need to know to dance like that, pick a partner who knows what he's doing." said Killian smiling.

"You're saying you know how to do this?"asked Emma pointing to the dancers who were flashing around the dance floor.

"Aye. Come on." said Killian smiling as he pulled her to the dance floor.

He pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the side. The Latin Rhythms were playing loud and fast. The energy on the dance floor was electric. There were colors and lights flashing all over. The beats were strong and dizzying. She started to feel a knot in her stomach. She tried to pull away and go back to her seat.

"Oh, Killian no." said Emma.

He grabbed her by the hand and flung her out into the dance floor and quickly pulled her back into his arms holding her body flush up against his. Her green eyes locked with his blue eyes and she was lost in him as she felt his hot breath on her cheek. She could feel every curve of his body against hers. He smelled heavenly she felt intoxicated by him. He held her close and started moving rhythmically to the beat of the music pressing her body closer and creating electricity between them. She moved her hips in time with his as they moved around the floor following the crowd.

He spun and twirled her twisting his hips and moving her body along with his. She couldn't stop smiling. Why had she been so hesitant to try this. It was amazing.

He pushed her out and pulled her back quickly so they were standing nose to nose. He started rolling his hips against hers creating a delicious friction between them. His eyes locked with hers again as they continued moving.

She felt so free. She couldn't remove the smile from her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun.

He dipped her back letting her hair dangle down to the floor. He pulled her back up slowly pulling her against him allowing her to slip into his arms slowly. He pushed both of her arms up and then rubbed his hands down touching every inch of her curves slowly on the way down to her hips. He pulled her in so their cores were aligned and his face was a hair's breath away from hers. Their noses were touching and they were sharing the same breath. She could feel the fires burning in her core. She looked to his lips and she could see the lust in his beautiful eyes. She blinked when she realized what was about to happen and pulled away slowly leaving his embrace.

"Uh, we should go. We have to leave early tomorrow." said Emma.

Yeah, you're right we should probably go." said Killian scratching the side of his ear nervously.

He extended his arm out to her inviting her to leave with him off of the dance floor. She smiled at the gesture and took it. They walked silently out to the elevator to wait. She still didn't break contact with him. She was afraid she might fall if she did. She felt like she just went through a tornado. Her body was on fire. She has felt more in those moments on the dance floor than she has felt for anyone in as long as she could remember. It was like magical electricity was sparking between them. She was afraid to look at him. If he looked at her once more she would give in.

The Elevator doors cracked open and she broke contact with him and stood towards the rear of the elevator. She realized she missed the heat of his body immediately. He walked in and stood next to her. He pressed the buttons for their floors and stood silent facing forward.

"Killian." She said.

"Huh." he said looking at her.

"So the car is going to pick us up tomorrow downstairs at 8 do you want me to call you?"asked Emma.

"No, I've got a wake up call." said Killian.

"I had a really good time tonight. Thank you." said Emma.

"Me too." said Killian looking down.

The elevator door bell chimed when it hit his floor breaking the tension.

"My floor." said Killian nervously.

"Yeah." said Emma waving towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Swan." said Killian.

"8:00" she said.

They awkwardly moved together for a hug goodbye. She patted him on the shoulders hoping for more but he held his distance.

The elevator doors tried to close and Killian caught it pushing it open again.

"Goodnight." said Emma.

"Goodnight." said Killian.

She pulled him in for a hug again. This time it was closer contact and she held him longer. She didn't want to let go. He pulled back slowly and they gazed into each other's eyes. An electric current was running between them. He looked at her pink soft lips and she smiled. He covered his lips over hers and they molded together perfectly. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip teasing her to open her mouth and then he deepened the kiss. Their tongues tangled tasting each other. His kiss was sweet like coconut. The kiss was full of passion and fire. She felt like she was floating on air. She could feel her core heating up as his hands roamed over her body touching her in all the right places. She had her hands in his silky hair holding his mouth to hers as if she needed him to breath.

The elevator alarm started going off and they pulled back slowly both of them breathless and panting.

"Guess I should go" said Killian.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Emma blinking.

He stepped out of the elevator and their gazes locked again.

"Goodnight Emma." said Killian as the doors closed leaving him outside.

"Goodnight Killian." said Emma.

A\N: One more chapter to go after this one. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story. Let me know what you think. Thanks! Liz


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N : This is the Final Chapter of the story. There might be an epilogue. I'm still toying with an idea I had for it so if you are on alert you'll see it. I'll also have it posted on my fics page. I really hope you enjoyed my rendition of this story and I did it justice for those of you who also loved it. Thanks for reading my Fic! I'd love to hear your feedback on this story. **_

_**Liz**_

Chapter 8: The Ugly Truth

Killian put his fingers to his lips and blew out a breath. He could still feel the imprint of her lips on his. He just stood there frozen staring at the doors as if he was willing for them to spring open and she would come back.

He was dumbfounded. _Did that really just happen?_

He blinked hard and then he started walking towards his room. His feet felt like lead weights. All he could think about was her body pressed against his. The way they moved together on the dance floor. The way she tasted when he kissed her. The way her nipples perked up to his touch when his hands ran over her body. She didn't stop him. She didn't slap him. She didn't push him away. Her eyes told him she wanted more. She gave as much as he did.

He WAS an idiot.

He let her go.

He just fucking let her go.

He'd been dreaming about her for weeks. He had her in his arms, he was bloody kissing her and she was kissing him back and he chickened out .

He let her go.

She looked at him with that pleading gaze almost begging him to stay, to come with her, to take her.

What was wrong with him?

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to walk back towards the elevator. He needed her and he wasn't going to let this chance go. He was in love with her. He was a bloody fool who was in love with her.

Emma walked slowly off of the elevator towards her room. She was floating on a cloud. She touched her lips and giggled. She squeezed her eyes shut and squealed like a schoolgirl bouncing up and down. She turned around and looked at the doors smiling. She strode to her room as if she was walking on air. She pushed the key card in and opened the door. She pulled off her heels and tossed them next to the couch. She felt like she was just going through the motions. Her limbs felt like jelly.

She plopped down onto the couch.

"What the hell was that?" she said to the room.

She was grinning like an idiot. Her body was tingling all over. She wanted more. She wanted to find Killian Jones and wrap her body around him and kiss him breathless. She strong and bold and she wanted him. She got up from the couch quickly, picked up her shoes and bound for the door. She reached for the handle and a loud knock from the other side made her jump back. She perked up instantly. He must have wanted her just as much.

She straightened her dress and shook out her hair. She pulled open the door smiling.

"_Miss me?"_

"Graham?" she said confused.

She felt her face fall.

"Were you expecting someone else?" asked Graham raising an eyebrow.

He pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

She pulled back stunned at the sight of him.

"N- No. I'm just surprised to see you. How did you know where to find me?"asked Emma folding her arms over her chest.

"Ruby told me. I just kept thinking about all the stuff we were going to do while we were away and I couldn't wait any longer to see you. "said Graham smiling.

He dropped his bag, plopped down on the couch, and took off his shoes.

She sat down silently next to him on the couch looking towards the door.

"Care for some Champagne?" said Graham pulling it out of his bag and raising it up to her.

"Yes, let me grab some glasses." said Emma getting up and walking towards the kitchenette.

_Oh my god. What am I going to do. I can't believe he is here. She was freaking out. She thought she wanted him but now she can't think straight. All she could think about now is Killian. When he kissed her she was ruined. Suddenly Graham felt like an alien to her. She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want him here in her room. She felt anxious. She grabbed the glasses and walked back over._

"I'm so happy to be here Emma." said Graham.

"Yeah, me too." said Emma handing him the glasses and giving him a slight smile.

"What's wrong?"asked Graham.

"Nothing you just surprised me. It's been a long day." said Emma shrugging he shoulders.

"You told me you were spontaneous." Said Graham smiling.

"Yeah, I did" said Emma.

"I have a little something else on its way up for you. You're going to love It." said Graham.

"Mmm, can't wait." said Emma.

He popped the champagne and it was bubbling all over him soaking his shirt and pooling in his lap.

"Whoa." said Graham.

Emma jumped up looking for something to sop it up.

"It comes out real fast. Oh well I guess we're going to have to get naked sooner than I thought." said Graham grinning.

"Let me get you a towel." said Emma laughing and nodding her head.

_Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God. What am I going to do?_

She walked into the bathroom to get a towel and closed the door so she could compose herself. 

She grabbed the towel and screamed into it.

Killian was pacing in the hallway outside of Emma's door. He was trying to psych himself up. It'd been a long time since he put his heart on the line and it was more than just a fuck to him. He was in love with her. He had to do this right because she wasn't just any girl.

"Emma, I really really want to do that again and not just tonight." he said as he paced.

" Fuck me. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He said slapping himself in the face.

" Come on, Man up Jones, you can do this. "said Killian.

He blew out a breath and finally got up the courage and knocked on her door. The door opened and he had a big smile on his face.

_Bloody Hell_

"Hey, you're not room service. How you doing man?" Said Graham.

The man was standing in front of him shirtless and his pants were wet. He felt like he was just kicked in the balls. He couldn't breathe.

"Hey uh, Hi Mate. I just came by to tell Emma about the change in the time we were leaving tomorrow. It's 8 am." stammered Killian.

"Ok, I'll tell her." said Graham.

Emma came wandering out of the bathroom with a towel in her hand. She looked up to see him at the door. Her eyes went wide in shock. She rushed towards the door.

"Ok, see ya later." said Killian.

"Killian, Hey what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I told Graham here, The time's changed, 8:00 in the morning. I- uh told you that already though, uh long day, big day, I'll just leave now." said Killian walking away.

He heard the door close behind him. He felt like he left his heart on the floor back there. Of course she would choose the wonder stud over him. That guy had a checklist that couldn't be matched. He was a fool to think she would choose him over that guy. That guy was dependability, stability, rich, and good looking. If he really truly loved Emma that would be the choice he would want for her. _Bloody Hell._

"Killian, Killian hey wait." called Emma.

He turned around slowly trying to gain composure. She was smiling at him.

"He came to surprise me, I-I" said Emma.

"Yeah, how convenient" he said.

"No, You don't understand I thought it was you at the door. I thought you'd come for me. " said Emma smiling.

"I guess we're all interchangeable eh Swan? I taught you well, hey maybe you could even host the show." he said.

She looked at him crestfallen shaking her head. She walked up directly in front of him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Tell me what happened in the elevator. Should I tell Graham to go?" she asked.

Her eyes, he couldn't look her in the eyes. He could see the pleading there and he wanted to tell her emphatically yes, tell him to go but he knew that he needed to let her be happy. Graham would make her happy. That was what she was after all along.

"No, No why pull up anchor now when you worked so hard to get him here. " he said.

"That's it. That's all you have to say." she said curtly.

"Swan, What do you want me to say?" he said shaking his head.

"The TRUTH. IS. UGLY. isn't it?" said Emma.

"Aye, That's what I've been trying to tell you." Said Killian.

"I'll see you tomorrow 8 am." said Emma walking away.

He squeezed his eyes tight and took a breath. He had to fight everything in him to stop himself from grabbing her. Gods he wanted her. He wanted to tell her he loved her, kiss her and lose himself in her. He walked back to his room and packed his bag. He was leaving tonight.

Emma felt tears starting to pool in her eyes. She turned to see Killian walking to the elevator. That elevator held the hope and magic that she was only just thinking about minutes ago. She wiped her eyes, composed herself and knocked on the door to her room. She d put a smile on her face. She'd faked it this long. Why stop now.

"Sorry about that." said Emma.

"Come here, the rest of the night is ours." Said Graham handing her a glass of champagne.

She smiled and took the glass.

"To the first of many romantic evenings to come." said Graham holding it up for a toast.

She put the glass to her lips and drank it down without stopping. She picked up the bottle and refilled her glass.

"Whoa ok" said Graham.

He sat down on the bed and patted for her to come join him.

_Sonofabitch she was going to do this. She couldn't go through this anymore. It just didn't feel right._

She started pacing in front of him and stopped short.

"Graham, why do you like me?"asked Emma.

"Wow, you're beautiful, smart, and never criticize. You know what; you never try to control the situation. I've got to say that is a breath of fresh air. I know so many women who are total control freaks and it's a nightmare. I love that you're not like that." said Graham smiling.

He took a sip of his champagne.

Emma downed the second glass.

"But I am. I am just like that." said Emma.

He looked at her puzzled.

She picked up the bottle of champagne and moved to stand to the left of him.

"Well this should be chilled but you know that." said Emma holding up her glass to him.

"As horrible as it sounds I was editing your speech the entire time you were giving it." said Emma.

He looked at her confused and sat up taking a small sip from his glass.

"The time you fed me caviar I was disgusted. I don't like being fed like a toddler and I find caviar disgusting." She said sticking out her tongue.

"But I couldn't show you any of that because who would love someone like that? No one." she said taking a sip from her glass.

Graham was stunned speechless. His eyebrows were raised and he was looking at her intently.

"Listen Graham, I'm so sorry you are a great guy; you really are which is why I have to tell you that I have not been myself with you. Not for one second of the time we have been dating." said Emma.

"Then who have you been?" asked Graham.

"The girl some idiot told me to be." whispered Emma.

"I guess I should go." Said Graham.

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea." Said Emma.

Graham got himself together and gathered his things. She stood by the window watching the lights of the city shimmering. She heard him moving around but she couldn't bear to look at him. All the hope she had wrapped up in that man. All the ideas and the plans she made with him had all vanished.

"Well, I'm leaving."said Graham softly.

She turned around and walked to him. She gave him a soft hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." she said.

"Goodbye Emma." said Graham walking through the door.

"Bye" she said closing it and leaning back against it.

She surveyed the room and brushed her hands through her hair. She grabbed the champagne bottle and walked towards the bed slowly dragging her feet. She sat on the edge of the bed and thought about what just happened. It was just too much. She took a long swig. Her head was spinning. It was just all too much and all the alcohol she drank was finally kicking in. She finished the bottle and dropped it on the floor. She flopped back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

Kissing Killian Jones was the last thought she had before she passed out that night.

She got up the next morning with a fierce hang over. She managed to pull herself together enough to drag herself into the station. The show must go on. When she walked in it appeared that everyone was in a tizzy. Her head was pounding from a nasty and the fluorescent lights overhead were just a little too bright today. Robin came rushing up to her.

"What did you do to him?"asked Robin.

"I didn't do anything. What are you talking about?"asked Emma.

"Killian, He quit this morning." said Robin.

"What?"asked Emma.

Her stomach flipped.

"I just got a smug call from another local affiliate saying they closed a deal with him. Corporate is having a shit fit. We are in real trouble Emma. What the hell happened?" said Robin.

Emma shook her head. She was fuming mad.

"He quit to go to one of our local competitors? We don't need Killian Jones. Halfwit troglodytes are a dime a dozen." yelled Emma walking towards her office and slamming the door.

"You better be right because you better find one by the end of the week or we're cancelled." called Robin.

The station workers all stopped what they were doing and looked towards Robin.

"Not really I'm just – That's just a joke, everybody." Said Robin as he walked into his office and shut the door.

Emma began pacing in her office. Her head was pounding and she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. How could he do this? He said he turned down the offer. Did he hate her that much? How could he betray her like that after everything she did for him?

She heard a little knock and Ruby peeked her head in the door.

"Emma, is it safe to come in?"asked Ruby.

She nodded.

"You're crying. What's wrong?" asked Ruby walking up and hugging her.

She held on to her dear friend crying into her shoulder. She told her what happened with Killian at the restaurant and then outside her hotel room. She told her how she broke up with Graham and how she only got him to like her by doing the things Killian told her to do.

"Oh Emma. I'm so sorry." said Ruby.

"I can't believe I allowed myself to feel anything for him." Said Emma sniffing.

"Well you felt enough of something to break up with Graham." Said Ruby.

"It just wasn't right Ruby. It wasn't me that Graham liked. It was just a façade invented by Killian Jones. The real reason I'm sad is because I know he felt it. I know he felt the way I did and Killian just walked away. He just walked away and now this! He walked out on the show too. He's a fucking coward!"said Emma.

"We'll pull this together. We always do. You can do this Emma. I know you can." said Ruby.

She picked up a tissue from the box on her desk and wiped her face and blew her nose.

"You're right Ruby. I'm sorry I wasted any tears on that coward. Let's do this. We'll find a replacement by the end of the day." said Emma pounding her fist on the desk.

"Call the agency and tell them we need some candidates. At least we get to retain the segment name. That's one thing Killian Jones is not going to get the satisfaction of having and that is the Fucking Ugly Truth!" said Emma.

"Ok, you got it. I'll have the men here in an hour." said Ruby.

"Thank you for being a good friend." Said Emma hugging her tight.

"No problem. You know I'm here for you." said Ruby.

Killian called Jefferson on the way back from the hotel. He knew the bastard would be awake because he just left him no less than two hours before. He set it up that Jefferson would negotiate with the other local affiliate and get him a position. He didn't want to leave Storybrooke but he couldn't be near Emma. Not anymore. Not with the feelings he had for her. He couldn't put himself through the pain of loving her and watching her be with another man. No matter how much he wanted her to be happy, he wanted to be happy too. At least as happy as he had been before she came into his life. He had a good thing going. Look after himself and he wouldn't get hurt. Who cares if the women were walking in and out of his life through a revolving door. He was having fun. He didn't need her.

He walked into the new station and took a deep breath.

"Killian Jones here to see August Booth." said Killian to the woman at the reception desk.

"Hey Killian! Over here I was waiting for you to arrive. Come with me I'll show you where you'll be working." said August.

He followed him through the sets back stage and into the new studio room. The set was black, gray, and red. It was a lot bolder than he was used to over at Good Morning Storybrooke.

"What do you think of your new set? "asked August.

Killian pursed his lips together and nodded.

"Your old station retained the title of your segment so we named you "Morning Madness with Killian." Said August.

"Love it."said Killian nodding his head.

A portly man with brown curly hair came walking up to greet them.

"Killian, This is John Little your new producer." said August.

"You know what I like best about you John. I don't want to have sex with you at all." said Killian clapping him on the back.

"I'm relieved to hear it." Said John raising his eyebrows.

"Well Ok, let me show you your office." said August.

Killian nodded.

Ruby assembled all of the candidates in a small area of the station. The men were wandering around and reciting lines. Emma was pacing in her office when Ruby came in.

"Emma, I'm ready for you. I've got the candidates assembled." Said Ruby.

"You, checked them out?"asked Emma.

"Yeah, lewd and crude comes to mind when I think of any of them." Said Ruby.

"Ok Let's go." said Emma.

Ruby pointed her towards the back corner.

"There they are – Killian Jones replacements." Said Ruby.

She walked out of her office and looked at the pool of men that she had to choose from. It wasn't as bad as the weathermen but there were definitely some that she wouldn't put on camera. She observed them from the side.

"Yes, no, no, no, no, fuck no. "said Emma pointing at each man.

"O-O K. So you've chosen this one." said Ruby handing her the call sheet.

"Will Scarlett. OK he's got a good name. Tell the others to go home and let's get this guy prepped and ready." said Emma.

Her head was pounding and she just wanted to get out of there. She needed to go home and sleep this hangover off. She also needed to scrub Killian Jones off of her body and out of her head.

"OK." said Ruby.

"Listen, can you prep him for the festival tomorrow? Go with the discussion about Men being Full of Hot air." said Emma.

"O-Ok, sure sure. Are you alright?" asked Ruby.

"I will be. I'll let Robin know we found a guy and I'm going to head home. I'm not feeling too well." said Emma.

"Ok, take care of yourself Emma." said Ruby giving her a hug.

"Thank you Ruby. I don't know what I would do without you right now. I'll see you bright and early for the festival tomorrow." said Emma.

Ruby nodded.

Emma walked towards Robin's office and peeked in.

"Tell me you have good news Emma." said Robin.

Her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to burst into tears.

"Yes, we have the guy. The replacement. His name is Will Scarlet. Ruby's going to brief him for tomorrow and I'm going home." said Emma.

"You ok?" asked Robin full of concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just feeling a little under the weather. See you tomorrow." said Emma.

It was the day of the balloon and wine festival. She woke up feeling much better. She had a melt down when she got home. Thankfully Baelfire was there to sop up her tears. That cat might be trouble most of the time but he does know when she needs a furry shoulder to cry on. She turned off her phone and made sure her blinds were tightly shut. She didn't want to see Graham if she could help it especially knowing that Emma's Emma, wasn't the girl for him and she didn't want to be anyone but herself from now on. She soaked in a hot bath, put on her comfiest set of PJs, and settled into her bed with a bag of chips ahoy and a bunch of chick flicks. It was just what the doctor ordered.

She woke up refreshed and ready to start the day. She chose one of the dresses that Killian helped her pick out. She had to admit the man had good taste. It was a form fitting teal dress that wrapped across in front with a silver closure on the side. It showed just the right amount of cleavage for work without making her look trashy. She let her hair hang in loose curls. She actually liked the freedom that Killian helped her achieve. She didn't think she could go back to being quite so tightly wound up now that she knew how good it felt to let loose a little. She still had her control freak tendencies and that wouldn't go away but she knew she could be a bit more flexible now and it wouldn't kill her.

She turned on her phone and she had a text from Ruby telling her to meet her at the fairgrounds. She grabbed her things and headed to the site. This would be their first time using Will for the The Ugly Truth. Damn You Killian Jones.

The Balloon and Wine festival in Storybrooke was in full swing when he arrived. He'd forgotten how beautiful the balloons were. It had been awhile since he had been home to partake in it. He had a lot of memorable experiences at the fest. A lot of women's names who he couldn't remember that were happy to use him for the day and never call him again. He shook his head.

He carefully walked past the area where Emma would be filming her segment. He was able to dodge Ruby and was surprised that Emma wasn't there controlling the situation yet. The beautiful blond was nowhere to be seen. He rushed by quickly. He still wasn't ready to see her. He needed time to heal and he had forgotten what that was like to have his heart stomped on. He needed to think about his segment. This pain was the fuel he needed. It just proved he was right about women.

"Hey Killian" said John.

"Let's get you setup over hear near the news van. You can watch the coverage from the other stations here." said John pointing to the monitors.

"Ok, sounds good." said Killian rubbing his hands together.

Killian took a seat in the director's chair in front of him so he could watch the monitors. He was curious to see what Emma had concocted now that he wasn't there. The make up folks started working on him and he watched intently.

The town was a buzz. This event was always well attended not only for the food but the balloons were beautiful to look at. She loved watching them launch. It was one of her favorite activities to do in Storybrooke. Usually their segment was over early and then she got to spend the day walking around and taking in the atmosphere. She spotted Ruby setting up for the segment. She scoped out their position weeks ago to make sure they had the best view. Ruby was talking to Will. Will was a tall, lanky man. He had dark brown hair which he kept neatly cut short to his scalp. He had big brown eyes and a baby face. He was wearing a dark leather jacket and dark wash jeans with a white button down shirt.

"Hey Ruby." said Emma.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here. Emma this is Will Scarlet." said Ruby.

"Oi, How are you?" said Will extending his hand to her.

He had a thick accent and seemed a bit rough around the edges.

Emma gave Ruby a look and took Will's hand. He had a firm handshake that seemed to linger a bit too long.

"I'm your producer Emma. Just listen to what I say and follow my directions. If you can do that we can get through this." said Emma pulling back her hand and wiping it down the side of her dress.

"You got it."said Will with a wink and a smile.

"Ok, let's practice." said Emma.

Will climbed into the Balloon basket behind him.

"Oi, How's my face? Not too shiny yeah?"asked Will.

Emma shook her head.

"Which side is better? right, left, or full frontal? I want to get my good side in front of all the ladies." said Will turning his face in all directions towards the camera.

"Just face the camera ok? Can we go over your intro one more time? We don't have much time." said Emma.

He nodded.

"I'm Will Scarlett and this, is the Ugly Truth." said Will poking his hands out like guns and pretending to shoot the audience.

He raised his finger to his lips and blew on it.

Emma looked at Ruby and raised her eyebrow. Ruby shook her head.

"Ok, lets lose the finger guns." said Emma.

"Oi, but the guns are my signature move." said Will.

"Unless the NRA is paying your mortgage this month I say lose the fucking guns." said Emma curtly.

"Alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist." said Will.

"Show time" said the camera man.

"Ready Ruby?"asked Emma.

Ruby nodded.

"3.2.1 we are live" said the cameraman

"I'm Will Scarlet and this is the Ugly Truth. Peace." Said Will holding up two fingers in a peace sign.

"Robin's not going to like that." whispered Ruby.

Emma nodded.

"Most of you are watching this show so you can learn how to get chicks yeah? Let me assure you are in good hands. You're looking at a guy who has personally had sex with over 137 women." said Will pointing back to himself with two thumbs.

Emma slapped her forehead.

"Most of them conscious." Said Will.

Emma glared at Ruby.

"I'm sorry." whispered Ruby.

"We're here at the balloon festival and I'm supposed to be telling ya how men are full of hot air, but I think we all know that it's the ladies that are full of crap. Just because she says no doesn't mean she means no. If that were the case I'd have only 90 women – whoa ." Said Will.

Emma pulled him out of the back of the basket. He was a complete and total moron. He was also probably wanted in several places for his disgusting behavior.

Ruby was scrambling and she could hear Mary-Margaret and David covering for them over the monitor behind them. Emma put the ear piece on and grabbed the microphone and stepped into the basket replacing Will.

"OK we're back – alright keep rolling" said Ruby.

"I'm sorry but Will Scarlett will no longer be able to do The Ugly Truth, which should come as no surprise since men are completely unreliable. Take Killian Jones for instance, he up and quit the show without so much as a word. You think you know what men are going to do, you think you know what men want to do, but when it comes right down to that moment where they need to step up and I don't know make a move, they **chicken **out! "said Emma.

"Those big, strong, brave men that we've been reading about in novels and watching in movies since we were nine years old, that we've been dreaming about, yeah, They don't exist! That's a fallacy. They don't exist." she said shaking her head.

"Men are not strong, men are not brave, men are afraid. Even if they have a moment in a hotel elevator and it's totally romantic and full of potential, men are incapable of copping to it because, **Men are weak**." She said leaning on the balloon basket and looking into the camera.

Killian sat getting his makeup prepared and watched the Ugly Truth Segment on the monitor in front of him.

"Oh, this should be good. Turn it up would you John?" said Killian laughing.

This looked like it was going to be a train wreck. He couldn't help smiling.

"This guy is a bloody git. Oh Swan, what have you done?" He said laughing.

Then he watched the screen go crazy and when it came back up Emma was in the basket holding the microphone. She looked beautiful and pissed off at the same time. He listened to her speech intently and his blood started boiling. She has some nerve calling him out on live television and calling him a coward. He got up and ripped the papers from his collar and pulled off his microphone.

"Killian, where are you going." asked John.

He didn't even bother turning around to respond to John. He needed to get to rushed through the crowds and found the area that he saw her crew preparing at earlier. He walked up behind her and jumped in the basket. She looked up surprised and her mouth hung open. She rolled her eyes. He took the microphone from her hand.

"Hey!" Shouted Emma.

"Let me tell you something about women." Said Killian.

She moved to the opposite side of the basket from him putting some distance between them and watched him intently.

"Women would have us believe that they are the victims. That we men break their hearts for sport. They say they want true love but all they want is a check list. Is he perfect? Is he handsome? Is he a doctor? For you men who are lucky enough to fit the criteria don't kid yourselves they're not sleeping with you. They're sleeping with a carefully calculated set of venal choices, money over substance, looks over soul, polish over principles, no gesture, no matter how real or romantic will ever compensate for a really impressive list of credentials. "said Killian.

"This coming from a man who's never made a gesture other than this one" said Emma shaking her hand in a motion towards her crotch.

"So the _elevator _wasn't a gesture?"asked Killian.

"The elevator was a moment of passion, followed by a moment of panic on your part apparently." said Emma rolling her eyes.

"Panic. I came by your room." said Killian.

"Yes, But then you ran away." said Emma.

"That wasn't panic. That was an unwillingness to compete with the walking checklist that was in your bed. You should be thanking me." Said Killian.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"There you have it folks, that's The Ugly Truth. A girl in heat for two guys will always choose the one with the better resume. " said Killian.

"That is bullshit! God I hate you so much I just swore on live television!" exclaimed Emma gripping the side of the balloon.

"No you hate yourself for being so shallow." said Killian.

"Off we go" said the Balloon operator.

"Where are we going?" asked Emma.

He pointed up.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Said Killian.

"Oh well that's a shocker your bailing." said Emma crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't recommend that." Said the Balloon Operator.

Killian tried to climb out of the basket. He pulled back when he realized they were at least 30 feet off the ground and rising fast.

"What are you doing? God what is wrong with you?"asked Emma looking away.

"So who wants champagne?"asked the Balloon operator.

"I've got a great idea why don't we pass the time with you telling me how much fun you had having sex with Graham?"said Killian looking out into the distance.

"I broke up with Graham right after you left you jackass." said Emma.

Emma grabbed the microphone and handed it to the balloon operator.

"What?" said Killian locking his gaze with hers.

"Oh, Oh yeah that's got your interest. Well if you think we're going to finish what we started, you are out of your mind. You lost your chance buddy." Said Emma.

_She was fuming. How dare he call her out on that?_

"Oh come on, I never had a chance with you." said Killian.

"You're right I had a momentary lapse in judgment when I thought you were more than you are but you aren't, clearly." Said Emma.

"Oh yeah, what does that mean?"asked Killian.

"I'm Killian Jones. I like girls in jello. I like to fuck like a monkey. Don't fall in love it's scary." said Emma in a mocking tone.

"Yeah it is scary. It's terrifying especially when I'm in love with a psycho like you." said Killian looking down.

"I am not a psycho." Said Emma.

"I just told you that _I loved you_ and all you heard was psycho. You're the definition of neurotic." said Killian.

"No, The definition of neurotic is a person who suffers from anxiety, obsessive thoughts, compulsive acts, and physical ailments without any objective evidence of … "said Emma.

"Emma, Shut up. Yet again, I just told you that _I'm in love with you_ and you're standing here giving me a vocabulary lesson." said Killian cutting her off.

Emma looked at him and their eyes locked. She could see his blue eyes searching hers. His soul was laid bare to her. She took a breath. _He loved her. He loved her. He loved __**her**__._

"You're in love with me? Why? " she asked furrowing her brow.

"Beats the shit out of me Love, but I am. I'm hopelessly and completely in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you and when Graham opened the door; my heart fell to the floor. I'm sorry but I couldn't bear to see you after that. I had to leave. I didn't mean to hurt you." said Killian.

She shuffled close to him and looked him directly into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"Killian Jones, you incredible jackass, I love you too." said Emma.

His eyes danced in the light and he smiled.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his softly. He responded and cradled her face in his hands. It was gentle at first, she pulled back and smiled. He nipped at her bottom lip and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. The electric current was rushing back and forth between them. She could feel the magic in the air and she was lost once again in Killian Jones. She felt like she was floating and this time they really were.

She heard a cough and pulled back. She completely forgot the balloon operator was with them.

"Oh, sorry about that." said Emma wiping her mouth.

"Yeah, Mate. Sorry about that." said Killian grinning from ear to ear.

He was holding her in his arms and he wasn't letting her go. She snuggled with her back against his chest and they watched the balloons all around them.

He might not have had all the criteria on the list but he had what counted, he loved her and she loved him. They spent the duration of their balloon ride huddled together, snuggling, kissing and drinking champagne. It was romantic and even Killian admitted he loved it.

_Fin_


	9. Chapter 9 : Epilogue

**A/N: OK I'm an absolute sucker for it had to be done.. Here is the Epilogue that I promised.**

Chapter 9/Epilogue: The Ugly Truth

Killian came back to The Ugly Truth and _Emma_. He never felt right taking the job at the new station and after his no show on the air during the Ballooning festival they weren't stopping him from leaving. Things between he and Emma settled into a nice rhythm now that their feelings were out in the open. He enjoyed spending time with her and even conceded that he became somewhat of a romantic with her because it was easy. He couldn't think about her without smiling so surprising her with the occasional rose on her desk or candlelight dinner was not unusual anymore.

He had to admit that being in a relationship had its perks for him too. He had a key to Emma's condo and spent most of the evenings with her. One night he walked in to find her dressed in sexy red lingerie, black high heeled boots and her hair was wildly curly. She had a bucket of the edible body paint made up and some dirty dice. He was never so happy to be a canvas in his life and would happily admit if she asked that he was losing the game on purpose.

She also made a habit of actually _talking dirty_ to him over the mic on a secure channel. She may look like a princess but she had the foul mouth of a seasoned professional. It was their little joke but the fact that she did it for him did make him feel special. She did it once while he was on the air, she got him so hot and bothered that he can't even remember half of what he told the audience during that segment. He just watched her cracking up. Later she told him it was payback for the panties incident at the restaurant.

They were dating for about six months now and he planned something special for the weekend. She would often help him with Henry to give Ariel a break. She thought they would be going to the local park for bike riding but he had big plans for her. He enlisted Ariel and Ruby to help since he was still new to this and he wanted it to be perfect.

She never thought that this would be her life. The last six months had been amazing. She woke up most days snuggled up against Killian, his arm wrapped around her holding her close. If they woke up early they would make love in the mornings and grab something quick for breakfast as they ran out the door. She would make a point of waking up early; the man knew what he was doing.

The segments were getting a lot more depth now that he was giving a bit more of the woman's perspective too. He seemed to appreciate her desires as well; after all she reminded him that he wasn't the only person in the room who might need a little reassurance. He always laughed when she threw his advice back at him but in doing that she was also validating him so she was the ego stroking both ways.

Mary-Margaret and David were expecting a baby. After taking Killian's advice their marriage got better in a lot of ways. It was sometimes hard to pry them out of their dressing room for shows. They were so cute together. David was over the moon and of course already predicting it would be a boy. They were proof that Killian's advice worked and there would be a living person to show it. He reminded her of that often when she had objections to his segments.

He made her life better in a lot of ways. One of them was through his family. She didn't have any family so the fact that Ariel and Henry were so willing to take her in felt really good. Ariel was just happy to see her brother was happy. She was surprised regularly by him but the fact that he was so at ease with her around his family surprised her the most. They would take Henry sometimes over the weekend to allow Ariel to have a life outside of work.

Henry went to the Sadie Hawkins dance and had his first date with a girl. Killian was the proud Uncle and acted as their chauffeur for the evening. He was really good with him. She loved seeing that soft side of him that he only saved for his family and now for her. She also imagined what he would be like if they had kids someday.

He also tried hard to fit in a little romance for her. Who would have thought Killian _"Man-Whore"_ Jones would be such a romantic. He would leave her single roses on her seat at the office or in her car for her to find. He would pop out from behind corners and steal a kiss when no one was looking. He liked leaving her breathless and wanting. He would just laugh and go back to work. She got him back though with the private dirty talk that he liked so much. She liked being able to turn him on. She who he deemed a prude was quite the _temptress_ in his words.

She even got him to double date with Ruby and Victor. It took some coaxing at first and just a little extra special role play the night before involving a bucket of edible paint but he agreed. It turned out that Victor was a fan of his show so they got a long great. It was nice to have a couple to go out with sometimes too.

They planned to take Henry to the park on the weekend to go bike riding. Ariel was going to a nursing conference and they were going to be helping out. Henry was going to stay over her place for the first time. She should stop kidding herself though because technically Killian had been living with her for three months so it was really their place.

He'd stayed at her place almost every night and taken over half of her closet and half of the bathroom. It was gradual at first but she encouraged him by giving him a key. He was so touched by the trust she put in him with that gesture. She'd already given him her heart, the key just seemed inconsequential.

She wanted to show him her quiet thinking spot. She hadn't been out there since her half date with Graham. She wanted to create some new memories there and reclaim it. The weather would be perfect for a picnic and bike riding. She just had to convince him of it. She bought some fuzzy hand cuffs and satin pink lingerie that she wanted to surprise him with. This might be the perfect time.

Saturday came and Killian had to change his plans a bit after a special night with Emma involving handcuffs. The minx had him screaming yes to her plans by the end of the night. She drove him wild but this was only a small give in comparison to what he planned to ask her for today.

"Emma, Love, are you ready?"asked Killian.

He heard her heels clacking along the hardwood floor as she entered the room. His mouth hung open at the site of her. She was a vision wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts, a blue and white checked, sleeveless button up half shirt that was tied in front revealing her tight stomach and a cowboy hat. Her hair was tied in pigtails that were framing the side of her face in curls. She was smiling wide showing her beautiful dimples. She was gorgeous. He told her one time that he had a fantasy about her as a cowgirl. She never ceased to amaze him.

"So do you approve?"asked Emma.

He was dumbstruck. He blinked hard.

"You look amazing Love." he said walking towards her.

She was beaming.

"Well I know you had a fantasy about me as a cowgirl so I thought I would give you a little tease today." said Emma.

"Yes, love and you have now made it nearly impossible for me to want to leave the house." said Killian.

He scooped her up in his arms and spun her around kissing her gently on the lips.

"We have to go." said Emma smiling and kissing him again.

He put her down slowly grabbing her hand and pulling her back for another kiss when she started walking towards the door.

"We are never getting out of here. Henry will be waiting." she said smiling.

"Bloody Minx." he said swatting her on the arse.

She jumped and laughed walking towards the door.

He grabbed the picnic basket and patted his jacket pocket to make sure the box was there one more time.

"Wish me luck Baelfire." he said grinning and walked out locking the door behind him.

They arrived at Emma's special spot in the park. He explained that Ariel had the wrong weekend and that the conference was later in the month. She would be taking Henry to the amusement park today so it would be just the two of them. She held his hand and snuggled up against him while they drove. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her on his arm. He pulled the basket from the back and she grabbed the blanket.

"Follow me." she said grabbing his hand.

He let her lead him across the rocks to a special spot on near a waterfall. It really was the perfect setting. The waterfall was rushing water down and the sun was peeking down at them through the trees. Emma's hair was all aglow under the sunlight. She looked like an angel.

"Love, you sure do know how to pick the perfect spot. I would bet that it's secluded enough that no one could hear us if you were interested in a little fun?"he teased.

"Play your cards right and we could test that theory." said Emma grinning.

She loved that she could get him so hot and bothered. She put on the cow girl outfit because she thought she was going to be able to tease him all afternoon but with the absence of Henry things might heat up a little sooner than she thought.

She had fun teasing him the other night. Handcuffs and a feather was all it took to get him to submit to her demands. She smiled at the thought of him writhing under her.

He looked so good today. He had on light blue, short- sleeve, fitted Henley and dark washed jeans with zip front white running jacket over top. His dark hair was a little unruly as the wind blew giving him that sexy disheveled look that she loved so much. She might be the one who can't wait this time.

She helped him spread out the blanket on the ground. He had a bottle of champagne, chilled. He lay out all the items for the picnic on the blanket and put the basket over to the side. He had her favorite sandwiches from Granny's, pasta salad from the Doc's deli, and a pail of Strawberries.

"You've thought of everything." she said smiling.

"Love, would you grab the napkins out of the basket?" he asked.

She got up, walked over and bent down to get the napkins. When she turned around Killian was on bent knee in front of her holding out a ring box with the most exquisite ring she'd ever seen. It was sparkling under the sun that was beaming through the trees above. Tears began to pool in her eyes immediately. She covered her mouth with her hands to hold back the sobs.

"Emma Swan, would you make me the happiest man in the world and Marry Me?"he asked grinning from ear to ear.

She bent to her knees in front of him and grabbed his face. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes that were full of hope and pressed her lips to his and whispered, "Yes."

The earth started to spin again for him. For that brief moment time stopped until she said yes. His heart was thumping so hard in his chest he thought it was going to pop out. He pulled her forward and held her close as his mouth claimed hers. He kissed her with such passion that she moaned in his mouth driving him wild. He pulled back and smiled. She was panting hard, smiling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He brushed his thumb under her eyes to wipe away the tears. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes at the joy she was emitting. He pulled the ring from the box and placed it onto her extended finger.

She held out her hand under the sunlight and it was a perfect fit.

"I love you Killian Jones." she said smiling.

She climbed back into his arms.

He held her and gave her little kisses.

"I love you too Emma." he said.

They had a whirlwind engagement. Emma later found out that Ruby, Ariel and Henry all helped him choose her favorite items for the picnic. She was so happy that she had to pinch herself sometimes to make sure that it was real. He'd been right about that location and they created some beautiful memories in her special spot by the waterfall that afternoon. She could officially say that it now had new meaning for her and she would only think fondly of it from now on.

The wedding went off without a hitch and she was happily Mrs. Killian Jones. They had a simple ceremony at Killian's request. She stayed calm and allowed Ariel and Ruby to help her plan it keeping her control freak tendencies at bay. He helped with some of the decisions but was ok with her choosing what she liked.

He made the perfect toast to them that day and reminded everyone that True Love trumps a checklist any day and that with the love of the right woman the truth _isn't ugly at all_.


End file.
